Bobobo's Vacation
by Tsukimomo
Summary: COMPLETE! Bobobo and friends go on Vacation! There's lots of wacky weirdness not to mension some Beauty and Gasser moments. but when there vacation drew to an end, an adventure came along!Note:some of the evnts such as family past are not true
1. Chapter 1

Bobobo's Vacation.

**Alright so what happens is that the Bobobo gang go on vacation. What type of things will happen when they're there.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bobobo-Bobo-Bobo. If I did I would give Jelly Jiggler a beard.**

It was midnight.

"Everybody wake up! Wake up! I need to tell you something wake up!"

"Bobobo, it's midnight what do you want?" Beauty said sleepily. It was a starry night so instead of sleeping in the tents the gang slept outside.

"It better be good because when this kid is woken up in the middle of the night she can get pretty grouchy," Jelly Jiggler said, pointing over to Beauty.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"I want you to listen up everyone. We're going on vacation!" Bobobo said.

"What? A vacation?"

"You seem exited," Gasser said smiling. he always smiled when she was.

"Come on you lot and let's go to vacation island!" Bobobo said walking away with everyone's bag.

**I know it's short but the next chapter probably won't be up for quite a while. Got things to do.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bobobo's vacation

**Gomen nasai! I have been so busy lately and I hardly had enough time to write this part.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bobobo-bobo-bobo, if I did then soften would be mint chocolate chip, yum.**

"We're going to vacation island! We're going to vacation island! We're going to vacation island! We're going to vacation island!" Don Patch constantly sang.

"Don't forget, the leaflet said there was a sheep jumping relay," Bobobo said.

"What!? You gotta be kidin' me!" Jelly screamed suddenly.

(**Note: the gang is on a plane heading to vacation island.**)

"A sheep jumping relay?" a slightly annoyed Beauty said.

"I'm so happy! I haven't competed in one of those since I was a wee cube of Jelly."

"WHAT!? YOU ACTUALLY COMPETED IN THAT THING!?"

"Hey I remember that contest," Gasser said. "I used to watch it on TV."

"Not you too Gas-Can."

"What?"

"...WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN WHAT?! SHEEP JUMPING RELAY!? WHAT WOULD YOU BE DOING WATCHING SOMETHING ONLY IDIOTS WOULD WATCH!? TAKE BOBOBO FOR EXAMPLE. HE'S A DERANGED LOONEY.AHH!" With that Beauty stormed off to the small bathroom they had. Everyone just stared at where she went with there mouths opened so wide you could fit Mount Rushmore in them. Don Patch come sliding next to where Gasser, who was completely in a daze, was sat with a sly grin on his face.

"Wow, you really blew this time," he said. Gasser had slightly snapped out of his daze and looked at Don Patch. "I remember what it was like when my first and I fought. By the way she shouted at you I guess she's not gonna take you back."

"mumble mumble," was all that could be heard from Gasser.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Beauty was sat on the floor with her back leaning against the door. "Why?" she asked herself, "Why did I just suddenly snap like that? Oh Gas-Can, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." At this point she had tears streaming down her face. "Why did I have to say such nasty words."

_Flash back_

_"...ONLY IDIOTS WATCH!?"_

_End of flash back_

"Please forgive me Gas-Can. I don't know what came over me!" What Beauty didn't know was that someone had listened to everything she had said.

**Oooh! who is the mysterious person who listened to what she said? Wait why am I asking you? You don't know! I AM KAMI OF THIS STORY!**

**Beauty: would you just shut up already!**

**OK! SEE YA NEXT TIME! CHYA BYE-BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bobobo's Vacation

**Ok the third chappie is up! Please review this story. Oo yeah! Here comes Soften!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bobobo-bobo-bobo. If I did then Don patch would sleep in a leaf.**

Recap: Bobobo has taken the gang on vacation. However this vacation has not turned out good so far. Don Patch won't stop screaming 'We're going to vacation island!' and Beauty totally snapped and screamed her head off a Gasser just for saying he watched a sheep jumping relay or something.

"Why?" Beauty asked herself. "Why is it that I cause nothing but trouble to people? Bobobo and the others always have to save me. Let's face it. I'm useless."

"No," a voice said from behind the door. "You're not useless."

"Soften?"

"That's right. Let me in so we can chat."

Beauty opened the door, revealing Soften. She felt more tears swell up in her eyes, then she wrapped her arms around Soften waist and buried her head in his stomach letting her tears fall.

"Beauty," Soften said suddenly. "We all make mistakes and we all not to let some steam off every once in a while."

"What are you my big brother?"

"Yes."

"Whaaat!"

"I mean no no of course not!"

"Well, you have me convinced." Beauty got off Soften. "How'd you get on the plane anyway?"

"It's a long horrible story."

"Oh. Anyway why don't ya stay with us and take a seat?"

"Thank you. I will."

Beauty and Soften went back to where the others were. When Beauty sat down she didn't dare speak to Gasser in case he said anything. At the moment he was just staring out of the window so no one could see his face. Little did they no was that Gasser himself had been crying.

Later that night at around about eight o'clock well I don't know I didn't go to collage so I can't tell time, bwaha. Well anyway it was dark outside. Don Patch stood up from his seat.

"It's time to sing, oh yeah," he said.

"Yeah! Singing time!" Jelly screamed at the top of his voice.

"LITTLE GIRL! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! SO MUCH I WANNA, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Bobobo sang.

"You guys are morons," Beauty said.

"You got that right," Gasser said also annoyed. Beauty's eyes widened as she realized that Gasser had just spoken to her. She sucked up all the courage she could get and tuck a deep breath.

"Um, Gas-Can?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"Oh, um, it's ok really." Gasser blushed slightly. Beauty leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Thanks Gas-Can. You're a great friend."

"Um, you too." _'Friend? Oh that's great(!) Friend. Yep. Totally do-daddley-fine.'_

"I'm gonna win a mallet by smacking Jelly on the head with a sock!" Bobobo said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please don't! I have eight wives and six girlfriends!"

"It's too later Jelly! We got you surrounded!" Don Patch said.

"Would you guys just SHUT UP!" The three boys stopped.

"I bet ya it's that time of the month," Jelly whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Defiantly," Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly said.

**Well that's chapter three! I'm gonna be away for a while so the next chapter will be Bobobo narrating everything. Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4:Arriving

Bobobo's Vacation.

**Hello there Bo fans. Now as you all know, the author will not be here for a while and so asked I, the bo-tecter, to carry on with the story. **

**Disclaimer-I AM Bobobo-bobo-bobo, so I can't own myself! Ya dig?**

"Wow! It's so huge!" Beauty exclaimed. We were outside of the hotel they were staying in. The building was at least eight stories high.

"Staying in place this big will defiantly be ok for my elephant," I said, holding some rope that went round an elephant's neck.

"YOU BROUGHT AN ELEPHANT!"

"I don't see why not."

"Hey don't criticise the elephant!" Don Patch yelled. "They're easy for all sorts of things like if the shower breaks you can use it's trunk."

"Is it just me or is it getting cold?" Jelly said, shivering slightly. He then turned into an ice-cube.

"WHAAAT!? JELLY'S TURNED INTO AN ICE-CUBE!?" Beauty freaked out as usual.

"Hey guys," Gasser voice suddenly came.

"What is Gas-Can?"

"I think that, it's starting to snow." Gasser was right. It indeed was snowing. So I thought that it was time to do the snow dance!

"COME ON EVERYONE LET'S DO THE-"

**Beauty- hold on a minute! The author put you in charge and I don't think she'd like it if you went and screwed it up!**

**But it's funny!**

**Beauty- I don't care if it's funny. You didn't even do that! As soon as Gas-Can said it was starting to snow you went and jumped but naked into the swimming pool! Next time I'll take over.**

**It was so cold. Gasser!**

**Gasser- what do ya want Mr Bobobo I was trying to sleep.**

**Get Beauty outta here she's ruining the story!**

**Gasser- what ever (Gasser forcibly pulls Beauty out of the room).**

**I suppose it is best to say what really happened. Back to the story. **

Seeing the snow made me feel overjoyed! I just had to do something. So I stripped but naked and jumped into the pool. My skin began to turn cold. But then Don Patch joined, and his skin did the same as mine.

"S-so t-toast-st-y," Don Patch said

"So h-h-hot m-my skin's t-turned blue," I replied.

"Doesn't your skin turn blue when you're cold?" Gasser asked.

"Yes, it does," Beauty said, once again annoyed by our stupidity. She then smiled up at Gasser. "Hey Gas-Can, can you do me a favour?"

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"Throw a gass bomb in the pool." (annoyed)

Gasser nodded and did what she asked. There was a lot of yellow smoke floating around, and I couldn't even Don Patch who was right next to me. The stench was way worse too! Finally the smoke cleared.

"WHAAT! THEY'VE TURNED GREEN!" Beauty screamed, freaking out again. "Hey Gas-Can why don't you get freaked out anymore?"

"I'm use to it."

"This has gone on long enough," Soften said, stepping to stop the madness. "Now let's all get our bags and go inside. Ad Bobobo, put some clothes on."

"Hey I don't remember us bringing any bags do you?" Beauty asked.

"Mm-mm-mm," Gasser replied, which probably meant 'I don't know'. But all our bags were behind us. Weird cos I myself don't remember bringing them. So we all picked up our bags and headed inside.

**Well that's enough from me. Unfortunately, the author heard about me screwing up the story so decided to let Beauty take over instead. At first the author thought about having Don Patch do it but that would also screw it up. Anyway, nice meeting you! **


	5. Chapter 5:Morning Madness

Bobobo's Vacation.

Day 1 of non stop madness

**Ok, since Bobobo screwed the last chapter up I'm going to tell this one as the author is still apparently away.**

**The author would also like to let you know that she does not own anyone from the Bobobo show, kay?**

After we all went inside the building we unpacked our things in our new rooms and went straight for bed. Now, it's morning. There was no one or anything inside the room that woke me. It was something outside the room that woke me up. Or rather someone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Huh?" I said. I walked out of my room, still in my night gown, to see what was going on. Don Patch was on his hands and knees crying. "What's the matter?"

"My... my... my... MY SOCK GOT CRUMPLED!"

"YOU IDIOT!" I kicked Don Patch so hard that he flew out of the open window and disappeared in a small twinkle in the sky.

"Hey keep it down I'm trying to sleep!" Jelly called from his room.

"Sorry Jelly!"

I began walking back to my room when...

"Beauty," Bobobo said, leaning against a wall wearing kitty-kat pyjamas.

"Oh hey Bobobo."

"I have a really serious question to ask you. Do you think that we... SHOULD GO TO THE BEACH!"

"Bobobo that's not a serious question!"

"Well do you think we should?"

"Um, well probably, yeah. Today we're going to the beach! But a little more resting time first." I walked back into my room to see that my curtains were open, my bed was tided and there were some clothes on my bed with a note on them.

Beauty'

I cleaned your room up

When you were talking to Don Patch

And Mr Bobobo.

Your friend,,

Gasser.

I smiled at seeing who the note was from. But anyway, I put on the clothes that Gas-Can had chosen for me. Light blue jeans and a yellow shirt. I then began wondering around looking for the dining room.

"I wonder if it's behind this door," I said to myself, standing outside a door. I opened the door to find... Don Patch. "WHAT THE HECK! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN HERE!"

"Well I could here all my little dust friends calling out to me so I came in here. Sure it's a tight squeeze but I'll manage."

Not wanting to here anymore, I carried on walking. "Hmm. This door looks suspicious." I opened this door to find... Don Patch!

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING NOW! I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN THE OTHER ROOM!"

"Quiet! You'll wake the baby!" Don Patch was holding a baby with Jelly's head on it.

"Grr."

So I carried on walking, actually stomping, but stopped when I came to another door. And do I even have to say who was behind that door.

"GRRR! I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN HERE ONE -**BEEP-**ING DAY AND ALL READY I'M –**BEEP**-ING SICK OF IT. IF I COULD RATE THIS –**BEEP**- HOLE OF A HOLIDAY I WOULD GIVE IT A –B**EEP**-ING –MINUS ONE MILLION!" I punched my fist sort of behind me but quickly brought it back to my side when I felt it hit something. I turned around to see Gas-Can sitting on the floor with his hands over his nose. "Ah! Gas-Can are you ok? I'm sorry."

"Hey don't worry about it. It's just a slight nosebleed," Gas-Can said. He took his hands away and I could see that he would be fine. I sat down next to him and sighed. "Something wrong?"

"We've only been here for a short amount of time and already I'm stressing out."

"People get stressed out all the time it's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, you're right. Um..."

"Now what?"

"I don't suppose you know the way to the dining room, do you?"

"Sure. Follow me."

So after following Gas-Can to the dining room I finally got chance to eat some breakfast. Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly however didn't eat theirs', they just fought with them.

**Well that's just the beginning of day 1. I can't wait to see what will happen the rest of the day. And the author said I did such a great job at doing this chapter that I can carry on with rest of day one. Isn't that great! Well anyway, please review for not only myself but for the really nice author too. Bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6:Beach Bash

Bobobo's Vacation.

Day 1 of non stop madness

**Hi there! Beauty here. It's very nice to see you again. I hope you have been enjoying the story so far cos there's still more to go!**

**The author would once again like to let you know that she does not own anyone from the Bobobo show. We're just close friends.**

"BEACH FUN, YEAH!" Bobobo yelled at the top of his lungs. We were at the beach now as you could guess from what Bobobo yelled. The weather had warmed up a lot since yesterday when we first arrived. It really was a perfect day to go to the beach. That is, if your not with Bobobo.

"BEACH PARTY! BEACH PARTY!" YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! BEACH PARTY! BEACH PARTY! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" sang Don Patch.

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE A PARTY! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A PARTY!" Jelly sang.

"We only just got here and already those three have gone nuts," Soften said sighing.

"Can't they just act normal for once?" I said. Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly were sat at a table wearing suits. "NOW WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

"We're being normal!" the three said.

"Vacations are suppose to be relaxing. We'll never be able to relax with them screwing around."

"Mm," Gas-Can agreed.

"Hey Gas-Can are you ok? You haven't said much."

"Well, I just have something on my mind at the moment."

"You can talk to me about it if you want."

"Maybe later, kay?" Gas-Can then went and picked up a pebble and threw it at Bobobo.

"YOOOW! Gas-Can why did you hurt me?" Bobobo screamed in a high pitched voice once again dressed as me. "Why did you do it? I thought you loved me!"

"What? I don't love you!"

"But what about all the time we spent together! Doesn't any of that matter to you?"

I could see now that Gas-Can was pretty angry. He then picked up a piano.

"Wait," Bobobo said in his normal voice, "Where'd you get that piano."

Gas-Can then dropped the piano on Bobobo. Let's see, how high did his anger meter go up? Oh yeah, 9/10. Way more the than usual.

"PLEASE GAS-CAN!" Bobobo screamed, dressed like me once more. "PLEASE GAS-CAN I LOVE YOU! DON'T HURT ME! PLEEEAASE!"

Gas-Can looked like he had had enough. He punch Bobobo so hard he went flying into thee middle of the ocean. Gas-Can turned to Don Patch and Jelly, giving them a deathly glare.

"Wow, Gasser. Calm down," Soften said, placing a hand on Gas-Can's shoulder. **(Gas-Can's anger meter: 3/10).**

"Hey guys, I got an idea. Why don't we all build a sandcastle?" I suggested, trying to get off the subject. Gas-Can smiled sweetly at me and nodded.

"And we'll help," Don Patch and Jelly said.

"No you won't."

"Fine! We'll build our own sandcastle that will be eight times better than yours!" Don Patch said. He and Jelly then went to start building a sandcastle by themselves. Seeing them do this made me giggle slightly. I think I had caught something because then I started lafting so much that my eyes were watering, while everyone just stared at me as if I was weird.

**Well that's the e end of this chapter. I got a message from the author yesterday saying that she was sorry that Bobobo and I mentioned that Bobobo went swimming but naked and that I must apologize about my use of foul language. But that doesn't mean we will stop the story. The next chapter will be up in about four days. See-ya****♥**


	7. Chapter 7:Encounting Evening

Bobobo's Vacation.

Day 1 of non stop madness

**Hi! Beauty's back again! The author and myself are hoping that you are enjoying the story so far and remember, she doesn't own my and my friends ok. If you're wondering why it's took a little longer for this chapter to be put up is because remember the time I accidentally punched Gas-Can in the nose , well he said he'd be ok but just after the last chapter was put up he got a really bad nose bleed and it wouldn't stop so we took him to the hospital. But don't worry! Gas-Can is all better now! Let's get on with thee story shall we.**

It's now night time. It's been a really tiresome day and everyone is just about ready for bed. Even Bobobo!(for once) at the moment, everyone was digging into a few late night snacks while watching... THE BOBOBO-BOBO-BOBO SHOW?!

**If you're wondering why I'm shocked it's because I wasn't really paying attention and I just found out.**

Gas-Can wasn't paying too much attention at the time either. But what I did notice was that he kept looking at me every now and then, and quickly turned his head away. _'What's with him?' _I thought, as he once again quickly looked away from me. _'He's been acting really strange lately. Not strange as in Bobobo strange, but strange.'_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when Bobobo stood up whooping.

"That's right," he said. "I came in second runner up for the 'Open Your Mouth In front Of A Fan Contest.'"

"Bobobo sit down," Don Patch said, wearing lipstick and a skirt.

"Yes Mommy."

I yawned. "I think I've had enough for the day. Goodnight you guys."

"Goodnight," they replied.

I walked up to my room, yawning nearly all the way. When I got there, I found a six year old girl who had just climbed through my window. "Hey, what are you doing?" I called. The girl turned around, revealing her pastel green hair that stopped at her shoulders, and her golden eyes.

"Please forgive me," she said bowing.

"That's ok, but who are you?"

"My name is Tang. I came here because a boy I have been looking out for is here."

"Do you know what his name is?"

"No. but he has the same color hair as me but spiky and also has golden eyes. Mama said that we're not related, but he looks so much like me and Mama."

"Oh, so what you're saying is that you want to meet him right?"

"... I want to but... I can't. one time, I was with Papa and I saw him. I asked Papa if we could go and talk to him but he just said come along and pulled me away."

"Well anyway, if it's who I think it is, his name is Gasser, but I call him Gas-Can."

"Hee hee. That's I funny thing to call him."

"Ya know, you really should go home. Won't your parents be worried about you?"

"Nah. Mama, Papa and I live in the house behind here. And also, Papa owns this building."

"No way! Are you sure?"

"Yep. But I should be going, if Mama comes in my room to check on me she'll be really upset."

Tang and I said our goodbyes and then she climbed back out the window. If she was related to Gas-Can, then why wouldn't her parents let her talk to him. I'd have to ask Gas-Can in the morning if he is related to her. If he was, then he would be very lucky to have a relative such as her. But for now, time for sleep and rest.

Meanwhile, Gas-Can was sitting in his room on his bed, looking at a wallet sized photo book, smiling sadly as he flipped the pictures over. The first one was a picture of his mother, who had long, flowing pastel green hair and golden eyes. The second one was his farther, who had black hair and dark brown eyes. The last was a picture of his younger sister. As he looked at the photo of her smiling happily, tears started falling down his face as he said, "Be safe...Tang."

**Wow, so Tang really is Gas-Can's sister. Unfortunately I finished telling you guys about day 1 so I'm gonna have to go now. The author hasn't decided yet who the next person is to tell the story cos she too busy at the moment. But please remember to review for the author. It was nice meeting you.**


	8. Chapter 8:Nasty Nightmare

Bobobo's Vacation.

Day 2 of non stop madness

**Uhhh, hi there. Gasser here. The author kinda asked me to do this for her, but I said no so she sorta threatened me by saying if I didn't narrate for her then she'd tell everyone that my middle name is Sophie... NOO I JUST TOLD EVERYONE! NOOOOO! Please whatever you do DON'T TELL ANYONE! PLEASE!!!!! AH WHATEVER, DOESN'T MATTER, LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!! (WARNING! Gasser has gone temporarily nuts. So at the moment someone's giving him a shot to cool his nerves down. That is, if his wasn't afraid of needles.) CAN WE PLEASE START THE STORY!?**

Morning two. Great, what's gonna happen this time. Hopefully not another nosebleed. I opened my eyes slowly. The clock on the bedside table read **04:46am**. Still too early for me to get up. So I rolled over onto my side, closing my eyes again. Wait a sec. someone's in the bed with me. Oh god. What if it's a dead body? A villain? Beauty? Or worse, Mr. Bobobo? Wait the second to last would be fine. It was too dark to see anything so I had to switch the lamp on, also on the bedside table.

"Who's there!?" I said, pulling the covers back to reveal... "MR.SOFTEN!?"

"Hey keep it down, I'm trying to sleep," Mr. Soften said lazily.

"Go back to your own room Mr. Soften!"

"I can't. it's smeared with jelly."

"So what your saying is that someone put jelly on your bed?"

"No, I mean Jelly is laid on my bed and won't go away."

A little cranky from lack of sleep, I went over to Mr. Soften's room. And just like he said, Jelly was laid on his bed.

"Ah, Gasser. Care to join me for some champagne?"

"NO I DO NOT WANT A CHAMPAGNE! GET THE OUTTA MR. SOFTEN'S ROOM NOW SO I CAN GET SOME SLEEP!"

"Here, have a half."

"I told you I DON'T WANT ANY CHAMPAGNE! Now, GO AWAY!"

"I here ya bro, I'm as tired as an ostrich in hibernation." (does an ostrich hibernate?)

Just like that Jelly went back to his own room. "MR. SOFTEN! GET BACK IN YOUR OWN ROOM!"

"Ok, ok. Don't wake everyone up," Mr. Soften said, walking out of my room into his. Finally, I can get some sleep. Just as I closed my door, I could here another door open.

"Huh. What was with all the racket?" came Beauty's voice.

"It was nothing!" Mr. Bobobo called from inside his room. "Now Beauty, Gasser, get back to sleep!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU NITWIT!" I yelled at the top of my voice. I heard a door close so I'm guessing Beauty had gone back into her room. I hope she didn't think I was upset with her.

The clock now read **05:07am.** Two hours and fifty-three minutes was all I had left to sleep. It had seemed like everything had calmed down. And for a while it was like that. And soon, I fell asleep. Although it was calm and quiet there, it wasn't in my dreams. Things from my past flashed before me.

'_That child is pathetic!'_

'_He's a beast.'_

'_I'd hate to be the mother of that child.'_

'_Don't worry, although she doesn't act like it, Mama loves you.'_

'_Mama! Don't you love me!'_

'_WHY WOULD I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN FOR GODS SAKE!'_

'_Now, are sure about this? You won't regret forgetting about your son?'_

'_The only thing I regret, is letting that un-human thing, come out of my body.'_

'_Gasser, Mama is very sick, and the only to get better is for her to forget you. I'm sorry.'_

'_But Papa. Mama didn't accept me. You lied to me!'_

'_I'm sorry. But whatever she said isn't true.'_

'_But Mama said that a five year old child wouldn't have to wear a collar just so he would act his age.'_

'_Just listen to me. Although Mama will forget, I will love you twice as much to make up for both mine and Mama's love.'_

'_Your not human. Your not human. Your not human. Your not human. YOUR NOT HUMAN!'_

I suddenly jolted awake from the nightmare I had just had. There was sweat dripping all over me, and I was breathing pretty heavy. My stomach started to hurt badly and my throat was burning. I needed to get to a toilet or something, otherwise I would barf all over everything. So I quickly rushed to the bathroom and let it all out. It was getting hard for me to breathe, and I started coughing, making it even harder for me to breathe. _'What a nightmare.'_ I thought, as my coughing had started dying away. _'I haven't had that one in a while.'_ When my breathing had sorta gone back to normal I started walking back to my room, only finding that I had to use the wall for support. I was feeling very dizzy. It was kinda light outside so I was guessing that it was almost time for us to get up for the day.

As I entered my room I laid down on the bed, hoping it would stop my dizziness. I looked at the clock once more. **07:30am**. Thirty more minutes of sleep. I went back under my covers to get nice and warm again, and soon fell asleep.

I was awakened by a knock on my door. I guessed that it was past eight o'clock and so someone had come to check on me. However I was too tired to even open my eyes to see who it was. But I could tell when they came in and said my name.

"Gas-Can?" it was Beauty. "Hey Gas-Can wake up, it's past eight o'clock." I tried to tell her that I was up a lot earlier this morning but a few coughs came out instead. "Ok you can stay in bed longer, but I coming to wake you up at ten, got it?" she then left. I had no clue what time it was now but I took the time I had to sleep.

The next time I woke up that morning, I was able to open my eyes. I looked over at the clock. **09:27am**. I'd had enough of going to sleep, waking up, going to sleep, waking up, so I just got up altogether. As I walked over to the window, I could see that today was still a little hot. So I decided to just but my shirt on, forgetting about the grayish colored one.

When I got to the dining room, Mr. Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly and Mr. Soften were having a food fight, again. I went and sat down next to Beauty.

"Gas-Can you're awake!" she said, surprised. "How come you didn't set your alarm? I came in a twenty past eight and it looked like you were still asleep."

"Well," I began, "At about quarter to five I woke up cos Mr. Soften was in my bed cos Jelly was in his so he couldn't sleep in his. At about half past five I woke up cos of a nightmare and I had to get the toilet cos I was sick and didn't fall asleep till about ten to six. That's why I didn't wake up this morning."

"Sounds like you had a pretty hard night." Beauty put her hand on my forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking for a fever. If you wake up sick then you may have one."

"Don't worry Beauty, I'm fine now, ha."

"I'm sorry, I must feel like a mother to you doing that."

"Maybe."

"What?"

"But we'll soon find out."

"Gas-Can are you sure you don't have a fever? You're acting strange."

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Doing that was pretty easy so I'm gonna carry on for the rest of this day. Please review. Later! ******


	9. Chapter 9:Forgetful Family

Bobobo's Vacation.

Day 2 of non stop madness

**Hi, Gasser's back. No the author did not threaten me this time. I am doing it of my own free will. The author did ask me to say thank you for reading the story so far and that we hope you are enjoying it.**

It's just about an hour till lunch time. I was quietly sitting in my room bored as hell, though hell shouldn't really be boring with all the fire and the pitchforks. But anyway, I was bored. That was, until someone snuck up from behind me.

"Hey Gas-dude! What you up to?" someone said, covering my eyes with their hands.

"Ah! What the- who are you? Get your hands of my eyes!" I yelled. Like I asked (More like told), he took his hands off my eyes. "What the- Hatenkou?"

"That's right. I came here to visit God-father but while I was climbing up I passed your window which is wide open and you kinda looked bored."

"So you scared the pants off of me just cos I looked bored?"

"Nah, if I had scared the pants off of you then you wouldn't be wearing any."

"... just get go to Don Patch, that's why you came here right? HATENKOU!" Hatenkou was currently flipping through my mini photo album.

"Gasser is this your mother?" He showed me the picture he was looking at.

"Yes it is my mother now put that thing down."

"Wow she's hot. I might go meet her. And this handsome devil must be your farther right?"

"Yep. Papa's the owner of this building."

"No way! That's gotta be so awesome! That means you can just come here on vacation for free!"

"No, I don't really live with my family anymore. And besides, I'm not really suppose to be around them cos Mama doesn't remember me."

Hatenkou looked at the photo of Mama again, his eyes saddening. "That must be depressing. Knowing that your mother doesn't remember you." He closed his eyes and smirked. "Anyways, I came here to visit God-father, not disturb you. Later." Hatenkou walked out my room and went to look for Don Patch. Strange. When I said to Hatenkou that Mama didn't remember me, I felt a little better. Then something that Beauty said yesterday came to my mind.

_"You can talk to me about it if you want."_

Yeah if I told someone the whole story I would feel a lot better. Just then Beauty came in.

"Gas-Can we got a problem," she said.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Bobobo spent all our money on flipsy toys! So now we don't have any money!"

"Come with me, I got an idea."

Beauty and I were outside heading to an enormous building that was just behind where we were staying. It took about ten minutes till we got inside.

"Wow! This place looks even bigger inside than out," Beauty said. "What are we doing here anyway?"

"Well it just so happens that my Papa owns this entire building," I said. I reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out the little photo album I always carry around. I flipped it till it was on the bit with the photo of Papa and showed it to her.

"Wow, this is your dad?"

"Yep." I saw Beauty flip it to the picture of Mama.

"Oh wow, she's so beautiful."

"That's Mama. She comes to pick Papa up round about this time."

"Oh, so you get to see your mum again? That sounds so nice."

"Yeah. Accept, Mama doesn't really know who I am. But you know what? I've got a sister too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's always clinging to Mama's side like a duckling. It's kinda cute when you see her doing it."

"Gasser? What are you doing here?" came a voice. Beauty and I turned round to see Mama.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beauty's thoughts

'_Oh wow. Speak of the devil. It's her. Gas-Can's mother. And there's Tang clinging onto her side. They__** are**__ related.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh hi there," I said. "My friend, Beauty, and I are staying on this island for a vacation and we were looking around and we found this building."

"Don't you think you should go back to the building, I'm sure that your parents are very worried about you." I heard a small gasp come from Beauty. "Tang, come along, we don't want to keep Papa waiting." Mama turned to Beauty. "Please, enjoy your stay." Then, Mama left. I waited until the elevator doors closed, where my Mama and sister went until speaking.

"Oh no, she saw me. Now I gotta apologize to Papa."

"Gas-Can?" Beauty said. "Why doesn't your mum know who you are?"

I walked over to the window to look outside. "Well, it sorta started when I was five," I began. I started to fiddle with my collar. "At the time, I only just got this collar to make me act my age. When Mama found out about it she got pretty mad. She kept on saying that a human boy shouldn't have to wear a collar just to act his age. Mama didn't really accept me for who I was. She was angry at me yet terrified at the same time. About a month afterwards she began to have a nervous breakdown. I asked Papa why Mama didn't love me. He told me that in our family, there is at least one person with an ancient curse. The curse is that the person who bares it will have uncontrollable power, however it will make the barer believe that he or she is still a baby. He also said, the mother of the child will reject or never let them out of their site for a minute. Mama chose to reject. About another month past, and Mama was getting worse. So one day, she got a specialist at erasing parts of a person's memory to erase everything about me. Papa still knows, but he said that it would be best not to live with them anymore in case the same incidence happens again. But you know, Mama was pretty selfish to go get her memory erased. I'd rather keep my memories. The good. The bad. All." I could here Beauty sniffing every now and then. I guessed that she was crying. Just then she ran up to me from behind and wrapped her arms around the top part of my body, crying into my back. I smiled to myself. I had finally let it out. And now I felt better. I began to cry as well. Because someone had accepted me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I told Beauty to follow me up the stairs to Papa's office. Papa never goes as soon as Mama and Tang pick him up. They always go wait in the car for Papa. I was guessing that they had already seen Papa when the floor count above the elevator began to move left. We soon got to Papa's office. I knocked softly on the door. The door opened revealing Papa.

"Gasser, it's good to see you again," Papa said.

"Hi Papa! Papa, this is my friend Beauty, Beauty this is my Papa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine. You own this building right?" Beauty said.

"And the place we're staying in," I mentioned.

"Anyway Gasser, why did you come to see me?" Papa asked.

"One, to apologize for letting Mama see me before and two, would it be ok to have some money?"

"Of course. How many other people are you staying with? Each of you will get $1000."

"$1000?" Beauty exclaimed.

"Now let's see there's me, Beauty, Mr. Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly, Mr. Soften and Hatenkou. That's seven." Papa got his wallet and gave me six $1000 notes and gave one to Beauty.

"Thank you very much."

"Yeah, thanks Papa. Bye!"

We walked back to the hotel. Beauty was happily talking about going to the mall on the far side of the island. When we got back to everyone I gave them their share of money. Then we all went for lunch. But like I said. No matter how happy or horrible a memory is. I will treasure it always.

**That's chapter 9 finished. Please review for the very nice yet terrifying author. In the next chapter what starts out as a nice game of tennis can turn out into something more. See ya next time. ******


	10. Chapter 10:Tennis Trouble

Bobobo's Vacation.

Day 2 of non stop madness

**Hey! Gasser again. Now remember how I said at the end of the last chapter that there's a tennis match? Well that's all that really all that happens but I must tell the story otherwise the author's gonna pull my pants down in front of ****Beauty. She's crazy I tell ya! CRAZY! Cough, but anyways here's the story.**

"Hey Gas-Can! Here it comes!" Beauty said, hitting the tennis ball with the racket. Beauty and were playing a little game of tennis, though neither of us are very fond of it. You see it all started back in the hotel. Hatenkou was still going crazy over seeing Don Patch, which was making a lot of noise. Bobobo and Jelly were playing rock, paper, scissors very loudly. And Mr. Soften had fallen asleep on the couch and was snoring very loudly. I was getting a headache from all the noise and I think Beauty was, that's why she asked if I wanted to play tennis with her.

So now we were outside playing tennis cos there's nothing else to do. Then suddenly a fly starts to hover around that is really annoying. Every time the ball came over to me I only just managed to hit cos of that fly. That fly was **so** annoying I completely forgot that the ball was coming towards me and **smack!** It hit me right in the face so hard I fell to the ground.

"Ah, Gas-Can!" Beauty came running to my side. "Gas-Can are you ok? I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

I looked at her for a while as if to say 'Why the heck should I forgive you this is the second time you hurt me since we got here,'. But then I smiled and said "Don't worry. No biggie."

"I think that tennis isn't really all that great after all."

"Not unless you tweak the rules."

"Huh? What do ya mean?"

"Tweak the rules. Change 'em. That's what I do whenever a game gets boring."

"Well, how should we change them?"

"Hmmmm. Who can hit Don Patch with a ball from here?"

"Gas-Can that's not nice! Although it does sound fun."

"Smash a window?"

"Nah, we'll get into trouble."

"Aha! I got it!"

"What? What?"

"Whoever misses the ball first his to kiss Mr. Bobobo."

"You're on! But when you miss that ball you'll have sorry written all over you."

"Well when you miss the ball you'll feel so sick you'll through up while you're kissing him!"

"Fine then." Beauty ran to her side of the court. "Game on!"

After five minutes, both us were very tired and exhausted but we still played on. Neither of us wanted to miss that ball. But then, Beauty collapsed.

"Beauty!" I ran over to her. She was out cold. Or hot more like. Sweat was dripping down her face. Oh no. No! something was wrong. She wasn't breathing! "Beauty!" I called out. "Beauty! BEAUTY! Oh man, c'mon Beauty wake up." She still wasn't breathing. There was only one thing I could do that might get her breathing again. Usually I would blush at the thought of it, and when I think about it now, but now wasn't the time. I sucked in a load of air, then placed my mouth against hers and exhaled.

**But ya know it would be hard to tell if I was blushing cos my face was pretty red from playing tennis.**

I kept doing the mouth to mouth thing are whatever it's called for about two and a half minutes until she finally started breathing by herself again. Her eyes opened slightly. She looked at me a little confused.

"Gas-Can? That you?" she said, just above a whisper.

"Beauty?"

Beauty sat up so that she could face me. I don't know what came over me but I wrapped my arms around and buried my head in her should. "Beauty don't **ever** do that again!" I don't think she knew what I was talking about but she played along and said,

"Don't worry Gas-Can, I'm fine." Although she said that she collapsed again a second later. But this time, it was just as if she was sleeping soundly. So I carried her up to her room. Too bad she'll miss dinner. And she might of collapsed, but she missed the ball so as soon as she wakes up she has to kiss Mr. Bobobo.

**No it was not a kiss! It was simply just a medical treatment. B-but that doesn't matter. This chapter's finished. I only have one more left to do then I'm gone. What the heck is that author doing anyways?**

**Beauty-I heard that she went to find a bunch of your embarrassing secrets.**

**What!? Well where is she?! I don't want my every embarrassing secret I have been spilled!**

**Beauty-Gas-Can get back here! You still have one more chapter to go!**


	11. Chapter 11:Unicorn Underwear

Bobobo's Vacation.

Day 2 of non stop madness

**Hey guys nice to see ya again. This will be the last chapter I'm doing and someone else will take over cos the author is still busy. Luckily, I managed to get her to stop looking for all my embarrassing secrets and now she is doing something non-me-related. Seriously I think she has a grudge on me or something. Well anyways here's the last chapter from ****Gasser!**

It's started getting dark and everything's quiet. I calmly walked over to the room where Mr. Bobobo was.

"Mr. Bobobo, I believe you have something of mine," I said. Mr. Bobobo was sat on the couch next to Beauty watching TV.

"No I don't believe I have anything of yours," Mr. Bobobo said.

"I saw you go in my room and run back out with a certain something of mine."

"Nope."

"Beauty, could you step out of the room for a moment?"

"Um, sure," Beauty replied. She got up and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Mr. Bobobo, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THEM!"

"I have no clue what you are talking about Gasser."

"MY UNICORN UNDERWEAR! WHERE DID YOU PUT 'EM?!"

"Ah them, I put them on the fire to make it warmer."

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! why in the world would you do that you you you, -**BEEEEEEEEEEEP-**!"

I stormed out of the room to get a bit of time out.

"Gas-Can what's-"

"Shut up!" I yelled storming down the corridor.

When I got to room I threw myself on the bed and sighed. I just hoped that Mr. Bobobo didn't go round telling everyone that I had unicorn underwear.

**That's **_**had**_**. I don't anymore. I mean seriously, why would a thirteen year old boy who has nothing to do in his life other than follow a buff guy who can control his nose hair want to wear, unicorn underwear.**

I yawned. It was getting late and I was getting hungry. I wondered if there was any snacks in the kitchen. So I went down to the kitchen to get a little grub before bed. When I got there, Beauty was looking through the cupboard.

"Beauty?" _'Oh yeah that's right! When I was angry before I yelled at her. I should apologize.'_

"I'm sorry," Beauty said, bowing slightly. "I'm sorry, if I did anything to offend you."

"Uh, um, Beauty, you're not the one who should be apologizing, I am. I got kinda mad at Mr. Bobobo, and I ended up yelling at you. You did nothing to offend me. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Ah, that's ok Gas-Can. As long as I know I didn't offend you in anyway then I'm fine."

I walked over to the cupboard and got a chocolate bar. "Goodnight Beauty."

"Night Gas-Can."

I know that someday, I can stand up and say it. The thing I've been wanting to say ever since we met. I will say it. I know I can do it.

**Yeah I know, it was a little short. Ok the person who will be narrating the next chapter is... Mr. Soften!**

**Soften-I will be looking forward to seeing you.**

**See ya folks.**


	12. Chapter 12:Malling Mayhem

Bobobo's Vacation.

Day 3 of non stop madness

**Hello, Soften here. You should know that I'm here from the last chapter when Gasser said. Remember, the author doesn't own Bobobo.**

Another day of this crazy world had begun. And, as usual, there was a food fight going on. But this time Hatenkou was there to join in. the only ones not fighting was myself, Beauty and Gasser. Beauty kept on shouting at them to stop fighting and sit down while Gasser sat there looking pretty annoyed. Those two had been spending an awful lot of time together lately and I was beginning to suspect something.

"What!? There is now way I'm doing that!" Beauty shouted suddenly.

"Ah ah a-ah. You missed the ball first so you gotta do it," Gasser said, teasingly.

"I only missed it cos I collapsed."

"Aren't they so cute together," Don Patch said, once again looking like a woman. He then began patting Gasser on the head. "Just like we raised 'em, right Bobobo?"

"Your absolutely right, wife," Bobobo said. "But remember Gasser," Bobobo then whispered something in Gasser ear.

"WHAT!? Why the heck would I want to know that!?" Gasser yelled, annoyed and looking slightly embarrassed. "That's it I'm done with breakfast." Gasser left the dining room.

"Hey Bobobo, what on earth did you say to that kid?" I asked.

"Ah nothing much. Just something every man should know at the age of twen'y one."

"But Gas-Can's only thirteen!" Beauty screamed. "No wonder he freaked out. I'm done two. See ya." With that she got up and left.

"Those two are **so** an item," Hatenkou said.

"Hey, how about we all go to that mall on the edge of the island today?" I mentioned.

"Great idea," Jelly said.

"Alright! We're going to the mall!" Bobobo yelled.

The mall was much bigger than any of us expected.

"How'd we get here in about one second?" Gasser asked.

"Don't know. But isn't this place huge!?"

"I'm guessing there's about a hundred shops in here," I said.

"Actually, only eighty four of them are shops, two of them are arcades, five cafés and two are play pens for five year olds and that," Gasser said. How the little punk knew that I'll never know.

"Ok guys, did everyone remember to bring their money?" Bobobo asked. We all nodded. "Good. Now we all meet back here at **11:45** and we'll look for somewhere to eat, got it?"

"RIGHT!" And then we all separated. First stop, the ice-cream shop. Vanilla ice-cream is my favourite. The time now was **10:45**, that meant an hour of buying new clothes! Yey.

I had just come out of a jacket shop when a little squeaky voice cried, "Soften, is that you?" I turned around to find Dengakuman. "Hiiiiii!"

"Oh great. What is he doing here," I said to myself.

**Yes, Dengakuman has finally come into it. Now we're probably gonna have to find somewhere for him to sleep. But what is Dengakuman's roll in the story? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Dengakuman-hi everyone! I got tofu dipped in miso on a stick!**

**See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13:Ignorant Insulters

Bobobo's Vacation.

Day 3 of non stop madness

**Hello, Soften again. In the last chapter, we all decided to go to the mall to have a little fun when a certain someone named Dengakuman appeared. I decided it would be best to start heading back to the meeting place. So now, let's carry on with the story.**

"So le'me get this straight," Dengakuman said. "You, Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly, Hatenkou, Beauty and Gasser are all on vacation here?"

"Yes, that's right," I replied.

"Wow! It must be so awesome living in a mall!"

"Not the mall you idiot! We're staying in a hotel about a mile or two away from here."

"Hey look it's Dengakuman!" Don Patch cried running over to us.

"Ah, Don Patch, good to see you!" Dengakuman said.

"Well it's not for me!"

"You can be so cruel."

"Marshmallow dude!" Hatenkou said, also coming over.

"I am not a marshmallow!"

"You look like a marshmallow so to me you are a marshmallow. Right God-father?"

"You're right Hatenkou. Now, off with you marshmallow!" Don Patch said.

"Hey! That's no way to treat our snack food!" Bobobo said, walking onto the scene.

"SNACK FOOD!?" Dengakuman cried. "You people are never nice to me are you?"

"Nope," we all said.

"Hey has anyone seen them midgets?" Hatenkou asked, only to be whacked on the head by Gasser.

"Don't call me a midget ya yank!" Gasser yelled.

"Yank! Oh that's how it's gonna be is it? Well you're hair is so spiky that it can poke a person's eye out."

"Well what's the deal with the name Hatenkou anyway. You're not a hat, and you're not a tank, and you're not an O."

"Grr. Well, well, well. Well you smell so bad that your mother never liked ya, stinky!"

The two of them had said some hard insults, but the one Hatenkou had said seemed to have the most effect of all. Gasser was silent for a moment. He had a shocked expression on his face, and so did Beauty.

"T-take th-that b-back you."

"What? Is that all you can come back with? 't- take th-that b-back you'. Sheeshs I bet even Bobobo could come up with a better come back than that."

"Well Gas-Can's right! You should take that back!" Beauty yelled.

"Oh so now you got your little girlfriend to fight your battles. You're such a chicken."

For a moment, no one said anything. Beauty looked as if she really wanted to beat up Hatenkou. She was about to say something when Gasser stopped her by finally speaking up. "Beauty, just leave it." After that I don't think he said a word for quite a long time.

We all went to a café that was close to where the little insult fight was. Hatenkou kept showing off that he was the world's best insulter. After finishing we all, including Dengakuman, went back to the hotel.

**This is the end of chapter 13 unfortunately. Hatenkou was pretty hard on Gasser wasn't he. Well anyways I have one or two more chapters to do because the author is on her way back. Goodbye. **


	14. Chapter 14:Tormenting Trout

Bobobo's Vacation.

Day 3 of non stop madness

**Hello again. This is Soften and I just found out that this is the last chapter I'm doing. So please remember to review for the author. Now let's get going with my last chapter.**

After coming back from my evening walk, I reached the hotel to find everything a little _too_ quiet. Something was up and I did not like it. However as soon as I entered the living room it wasn't so quiet. Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly, Hatenkou and Dengakuman were all playing video games and being very noisy. Sometimes them lot really bugged me.

I went into the kitchen to get some snacks. When I opened the door, Jelly was in there.

"Hi, don't you wanna bite me. Aren't I irresistible?" Jelly said. I closed the door. What in the world was that guy doing in there anyway?

When I got into my room a certain little someone who like tofu dipped in miso on a stick, was bouncing on my bed.

"Hi Soften!" Dengakuman squeaked at me.

"Dengakuman, get out of my room," I said.

"But your bed is so bouncy and squishy. Just like your head."

"Get out of my room now!"

"Please don't throw me out! I have no where else to stay! I'm an orphan! ORPHAN!"

"You're not staying in my room. Go stay with someone else. If you sleep with Jelly than you can eat him during the night."

"Good idea. But he's not my favourite."

"Sleep with Hatenkou."

"Are you kidin' me? He's a yank!"

"Don Patch?"

"He'll kick me out! And besides, he's sharing a room with Hatenkou."

"Gasser?"

"I don't wanna be poisoned by fart gas in my sleep!"

"Beauty?"

"She's a girl!"

"Bobobo?"

"He'll attack me in his sleep!"

"Well, there is a spare room down the corridor."

"But I don't like to be alone!"

"Fine you can stay here. But you must sleep in that cardboard box in the corner."

"Why does nobody like me?"

"Cos you're annoying."

**Yes I know it's very short, but I just thought I'd share with you what a torment he can be. The author will be back for the next chapter.**

**Beauty-awww. I liked narrating.**

**Gasser-I didn't. She made me say three of my deepest darkest secrets!**

**Beauty-oh, you mean your fear of needles,your middle name being Sophie and wasn't the other one, unicorn underwear!**

**Gasser-don't even think about teasing me with that.**

**Beauty-...GAS-CAN HAS UNICORN UNDERWEAR!!!!!!**

**Gasser-SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPP!!!!!! **


	15. Chapter 15:Stupid Singer

Bobobo's Vacation.

Day 4 of non stop madness

**HI EVERYONE! THE AUTHOR IS BACK! Before I carry on with the story I would just like to say thanks to the people who took my place while I was away. And I would also like to say a great big thank you to:**

**FoxFireOrenji**

**Lily Pad Rose**

**Beautylovesheppokomaru123**

**Kinkatia**

**Myky**

**snowy-rose**

**WolfGirl88**

**Anime-fairy-of-darkness, for all reviewing Bobobo's Vacation! and this is for the rest of the story so i don't have to say it anymore: I don't own Bobobo. i also don't own the song.**

It was the fourth day of the gang's vacation. They now only had two more whole days and half of one until they left. It was morning in the hotel and well past wake up time, but the only one that was actually up was Beauty. She was sat in the dining room quietly munching on a bowl a cereal. "I wonder where the others are," she said to herself. "It could hair hunt troops. But what would they be doing on vacation island?" She then got a thought of a bunch of hair huntsmen saying 'We're havin' a vacation!'. "Now that'd be just plain freaky. Well, at least there's no one here to have a food fight. And it's quiet...TOO QUIET!" Just then, a very tired looking Gasser walked into the room and sat opposite Beauty, burying his head on his arms. "Hey Gas-Can, what's wrong?"

"Mm mth m-m-mth," he said, still with his head buried in his arms.

"Sorry Gas-Can, I didn't catch that."

"Mr. Bobobo," Gasser said once again, now resting his chin on his arms.

"Why what's he been doing?"

"HE WOULDN'T STOP SINING!" Gasser was now sobbing a little. "I can still here it ringing in my head!"

"Gas-Can, calm down, I'm sure there's a way to get it out of your head."

"No no noooo."

"GAS-CAN! STOP BEING A BIG BABY!"

"Eep! You scare me sometimes."

"Sorry, but it was the only way I could get your attention."

"You're lucky you came down when you did."

"Why's that?"

"Cos then you'd have to put up with that horrible song."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"It was."

"Aren't you gonna have any breakfast?"

"...I don't wanna."

"I'm gonna find Bobobo."

"I'll come too."

"You sure you're up to seeing Bobobo again?"

"Don Patch has been stalking me whenever I'm alone."

"Oh. Well c'mon then."

So the two teens started walking around the hotel looking for Bobobo. They had just reached the third floor when Bobobo jumped out a door right in front of them wearing google eyes glasses.

"There you are! C'mon let's sing! WHAAAO!

WE ARE FIGHTING DREAMERS, AIMING HIGH

FIGHTING DREAMERS, NOT CARING ABOUT APPEARANCES

FIGHTING DREAMERS, BECAUSE WE BELIEVE

OLI OLI OLI OH-! JUST GO MY WAY!"

"Let's get outta here!" Gasser said grabbing hold of Beauty's arm and ran. "Now you see what I mean," Gasser said in between breaths. He had pulled Beauty back to the ground floor.

"Yeah. That was horrible," Beauty said.

"Hah, I told you but you didn't believe me."

"Oh be quiet."

"..."

"What?"

"You said 'be quiet'."

"I'm serious Gas-Can. Why does Bobobo always have to be so annoying?"

"I'm going for a walk."

"I'll come with you. I need a bit of fresh air."

Gasser and Beauty had just got outside when someone caught their attention. There, standing by the tree outside, was Tang.

"Hey is that?" Beauty whispered to Gasser.

"Tang," Gasser whispered back. He then walked over to Tang. "Hey, shouldn't you be with your Mama?" Tang ignored him and ran to Beauty's side, grabbing hold of her arm.

"I found you again," Tang said. "You're the one I met the other day."

"Oh, you mean in your farther's building?"

"Uh-uh. In your room that time."

"You went in Beauty's room?" Gasser asked, walking up to Beauty and Tang.

"I'm sorry! I –I. I wanted to find you!"

"What?"

"Gas-Can," Beauty said. "Tang believes that you are her relative, but her parents said that they don't know you."

Gasser kneeled down to Tang's level. "Tang, the truth is that, that..."

**Ooo! A cliffy! Will Gasser be able to tell Tang that he's her brother or will he be forced into keeping it from her forever? Find out in the next chapter of Bobobo's vacation!**


	16. Chapter 16:Tricky Truth & Stupid Supper

Bobobo's Vacation.

Day 4 of non stop madness

**Hi! Back again! Now, as we remember, Gasser and Beauty were about to go out on what was suppose to be a quiet walk. However, just as they got outside they came face to face with Tang. Let's find out what happens next.**

Gasser kneeled down to Tang's level. "Tang, the truth is that, that..." he couldn't do it. He just couldn't tell her. If she went and told there mother, then the same incidence could happen again. And if it did, what would happen to Tang? Would she have her memory erased? Or would she have to leave her family? "The truth is, something you're not ready for."

"What does that mean?" Tang asked.

"It means I can't tell you yet."

"But why!?"

"But I can tell you, when you're older. You're just not old enough to know. C'mon Beauty, let's go."

"Ok. Bye Tang," Beauty said, following Gasser, who had started walking away. "Gas-Can," Beauty spoke up after a long silence.

"Yeah?" Gasser replied.

"Why didn't you tell her now. If you did, then you wouldn't have to worry about telling her when she's older."

"...I know. But still... what if... what if she told Mama. She may get her memory back."

"Oh. I didn't think of that."

"...C'mon, let's go back." Gasser turned around to go back to the hotel. Beauty just stood there for a moment. Gasser looked back her. "Hey, are you coming? Beauty?"

"..."

"Beauty?"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"...Never mind. Let's go."

"Gasser Beauty you're back!" Bobobo cried as they walked into the hotel.

"So how was your date?" Don Patch asked.

"What are you talking about? We weren't on a date!" Gasser said, his cheeks reddening a bit. He then ran up to his room to get away from Bobobo and Don Patch. Oh how he hated Don Patch. (that's mean!) Beauty went running after him.

"Gas-Can! Gas-Can just ignore them! Gas-Ca-" Beauty was cut off by Gasser slamming his door shut. But what he didn't know was that the door had hit Beauty right on the nose. She just stood there for a moment, not able to move. "...Wahaahaahaa! Whaaaaaaaa! Whaahaa!" She ran off to her own room, crying her eyes out.

"...Woops."

About an hour later, Bobobo came in to Gasser's room. "Gasser! What do you think you are doing making a girl like Beauty cry like that."

"Huh? Don't you knock!? i could've been naked for god's sake. And anyway what are you talking about?"

"Where'd I'd go wrong!?" Bobobo screamed, dressed like a woman.

"Wait! You mean when I slammed the door shut in Beauty's face? That was an accident!"

"But you never said sorry!"

"You're right, I didn't." Gasser quickly ran to Beauty's room and knocked pretty hard. The door opened after about a minute, revealing Beauty. Her hair was all knotted, her eyes were swollen and her face had tear stains on.

"Oh Gas-Can!" Beauty said, surprised. A tear began falling down her, but Gasser caught it with the side of his finger. "Ah! I-"

"I'm sorry."

"..."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, and made you cry. I guess I wasn't thinking straight. Can you forgive me?"

Beauty stood there for a moment, eyes still watery and a small blush on her cheeks. Then she nodded slightly. "Mm, I forgive you." Gasser smiled and patted her on the head. Then there was a crashing sound.

"Ah! I forgot! Mr. Bobobo's in my room! He'll wreck everything!"

**I just thought I'd let you know that just now it was the middle of the day and for the next bit it's night.**

"Ah supper. My favourite," Don Patch said. The gang were all in the dinning room having supper.

"Yes I too think supper is the best," Jelly said.

"It's cool cos I can mix my pasta with my ice-cream!"

"WHAAAT! YOU DON'T MIX PASTA AND ICE-CREAM TOGETHER!" Beauty screamed.

"Well I do."

"You're terrible Bobobo. Why I even joined up with you in the first place I don't know."

"It's because," Don Patch said, "You didn't know that we are all INSANE!"

"Yes I know you are all insane! Sigh. Hey Gas-Can you've hardly touched your food. Gas-Can?"

"I-I guess I'm not really all that hungry," Gasser said, so quiet that it was only just heard.

"I know!" Don Patch said. "Maybe if I eat in front of you you'll get hungry!"

"Back off pal."

"Whaa! You're so mean to me."

"You know what gives me an apatite?" Dengakuman said.

"What?" Gasser said.

"TOFU!"

"..."

"Oh c'mon! it always cheers me up!"

"I'd don't like tofu!" Gasser picked Dengakuman up and threw him across the room.

"Well I have an idea," Bobobo said.

"What's your ingenious idea?"

"Nah you won't like it."

"Why'd you think that."

"It involves a yogurt, a torpedo, a light bulb, gold, a crayon and all your hair."

"Your right I don't think I will like it."

"Told you so."

"Anyway I'm done." Gasser stood up and left the dinning room. Just before the door finished closing, Bobobo shouted,

"GASSER LIKES BEAUTY! Hahahaha!"

Gasser stopped walking down the corridor. "Just ignore him Gasser, you can do it," Gasser said to himself. He began walking again. Dengakuman jumped up onto Gasser's shoulder.

"Hi Gas-Can!" Dengakuman said in his cheerful voice as usual.

"Don't call me that."

"Oh I see. You only like it when your crush calls you Gas-Can."

"Crush?!"

"Ya know, Beauty."

"What!? Get the hell outta here!" Gasser once again picked up Dengakuman and threw him. Once Gasser had gone in his room, he laid down on his bed. "Yeah. I do like only my crush calling me that."

**Aww. Gasser does like Beauty. But will he ever be able to tell her? And I wonder what Bobobo was gonna do with a yogurt, a torpedo, a light bulb, gold, a crayon and all of Gasser's hair? Ah well. See you guys next time!**


	17. Chapter 17:Bothersome Bobobo

Bobobo's Vacation.

Day 5 of non stop madness

**Hello again! Thanx for all the reviews so far! It's now day five so the gang only have the next day and half of the one after that so let's keep going with the show!**

Bobobo was walking down the corridor. It was **6:45am**. Bobobo thought for a moment, then walked into Don Patch's room. Don Patch was sprawled out on his bed with Hatenkou laid next to him. "LOOK OUT BELOW!" Bobobo yelled as he jumped in the air and landed on both Don Patch and Hatenkou.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Don Patch yelled. Bobobo got of Don Patch and Hatenkou.

"I was just bored."

"But that was no reason to just come in here at quarter to seven in the morning and crush us!" Hatenkou yelled, checking that his precious God-father was ok.

"Ok. I'll go split Jelly in two."

"Just get outta here and don't come back unless there's an emergency!"

Like he said he would, Bobobo went and got a chainsaw and split Jelly into two.

"AHHH! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?" Jelly screamed.

"Same reason I jumped on top of Don Patch and Hatenkou. I was bored."

"Well since you cut me in half, how about you have a bite?"

"No."

"Whaaaaa! No one ever wants to eat me! If you don't want to eat me then get out!"

Bobobo left Jelly's room and headed for Soften and Dengakuman's room. Soften was laid on the bed wearing ice-cream pyjamas while Dengakuman was laid in a box with small pillow and blanket, wearing nothing but a little Dengakuman nightcap. Bobobo managed to get a gong out of nowhere and hit it really hard. The two sleepers woke up immediately. Before anyone could say anything, Soften pushed Bobobo out of the room and slammed the door shut. There were only two people he hadn't woken up by doing something annoying. But who should he wake first? He walked over to Beauty's room and entered it. He looked at Beauty. She was peacefully sleeping in her bed wearing pink pyjamas. Bobobo left Beauty's room and headed for Gasser's. Gasser was sleeping peacefully as well. He wore only green pyjama bottoms and one black sock and one white. Bobobo walked over to Gasser and picked him up. "SWIRLY TIME!" Bobobo cried. Gasser woke up immediately.

"AAHH! MR. BOBOBO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Gasser cried, as Bobobo ran down to the toilets.

Beauty opened her eyes slightly. She began wondering why she had woken up all of a sudden, but she found out why when she heard Bobobo shout something. She then heard what seemed like a door breaking down. She got out of her bed and went to see what was going on. As she entered the corridor, she noticed that the bathroom door was wide open and the light was on. There was also some noises coming from there. she gasped at what she saw. "Bobobo stop that!" she cried. Bobobo was in the middle of giving Gasser a swirly.

"Why should I? this is fun!" Bobobo said.

"If you don't stop that right now I'll make you eat some of Jelly!"

"You called?" Jelly said, appearing on the scene.

"Oh ok then," Bobobo said, letting Gasser free and then walking away.

"Hey Gas-Can, are you ok?" Beauty asked.

"Uh, I guess you could say that," Gasser replied.

"Bobobo can be so annoying."

"You got that right."

Beauty stood up. "I think I'll go back to bed now. I'm still quite tired."

"Yeah. See you in the dining room."

Beauty went back to her room, but Gasser sat on the bathroom floor for a while. "Maybe," Gasser said to himself. "Maybe today will be the day. Maybe I can do it. I have to. I can't keep it locked. Look out world! Gasser's gonna surprise ya!"

**That's the end of chapter 17. But what is Gasser talking about when he said he has a surprise? Find out in the next chapter of Bobobo's Vacation!**


	18. Chapter 18:Hotspring Havoc

Bobobo's Vacation.

Day 5 of non stop madness

**Hi everyone! Thanx for reading so far! And also thanx to now let's get on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Huh? What's going on?" Beauty asked. The 'NO' had come from both Bobobo and Don Patch.

"It's raining," Gasser informed her.

"Is that it?"

"They wanted to go for a swim outside."

"There's an easy way to settle this problem," Soften said walking up to the others.

"What's that?" Beauty asked, ignoring the still 'NO!-ing Bobobo and Don Patch.

"We'll use the hot springs. It's much warmer in there."

"Yeah but, since I'm a girl I'll have to go in the one for girls."

"I got it!" Gasser said. "If we all wear at least a swimsuit or any clothes then we can all be together!"

"Great thinking Gas-Can."

"That's a dumb idea," Bobobo said.

"Got something better in mind?" Gasser asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I bet God-father has one!" Hatenkou said, coming out of nowhere.

"Yes as a matter a fact I do," Don Patch said.

"Ha! That piece of candy couldn't think of an idea if one slapped him in the face with a fish and then locked him in the closet!" Jelly laughed.

"That is so right!" Dengakuman laughed.

"Shut up and listen to God-father's idea or you die!" Hatenkou said, his eyes twinkling with evil.

"Alright guys," Don Patch said. "My idea is that we can all go into the hot springs together if we wear a swimsuit or some clothes at least."

"That's what I said!" Gasser said.

"No need to be jealous just cos I'm smarter than you."

"Since when have you been smart!" Beauty and Gasser cried.

"Well it just so happens that I am about fifteen years older than you."

"THAT DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" Beauty shrieked. At this point, Gasser backed out of the argument because he didn't want to shout all that much. (Actually cos he's a wus)

So now the whole gang was in one large hot spring. Luckily, there was a roof overhead so no rain could get in. and for once, no one at all acted stupid. Except for Gasser when Beauty asked him if anything was wrong because he was just looking at her for the umpteenth time.

**Gasser-Stop torturing me!**

After a nice hot soak in the hot spring, it was about lunch time so the gang all decided to have some lunch. Don Patch was doing a comedy act on the table. He quickly put on a pig costume.

"Hey guys, did you see that TV show the other day. It 'bored' me to sleep!" Don Patch cried. Everyone laughed at him. He then jumped into a little plane with a fishing rod. "Oh well, see you guys later, I'm going fly fishing." Don Patch then flew out of the dining room.

"Isn't God-father hilarious!?" Hatenkou said, still laughing.

"I think that's the first time I laughed so much when Don Patch is being stupid," Beauty said. Gasser silently got up and left the room.

"What's with him?" Dengakuman said.

"Maybe something Don Patch said offended him," Soften suggested.

"No way! All of God-father's jokes are funny not offensive!" Hatenkou cried.

"I'm with Hatenkou on this, I heard Gas-Can laugh all the time," Beauty said. "I'm gonna go see what's up."

"Oh going to see your boyfriend 'ey," Jelly yelled, but Beauty just ignored him. She went to check his room, he always went there when he had no where else to go. When she got there she saw Gasser staring out of the window dreamily.

"Gas-Can?" Beauty said.

"Huh? Beauty? What is it?" Gasser asked.

"Well, um. Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you just left so sudden, I was wondering if you were ok."

"Well, it's just, I been wanting to say something. I've been thinking about it for a while now."

"What is it?"

Gasser wrapped his arms around Beauty and pulled her close to him and said just above a whisper, "I love you."

**OMG! He just confessed! That's twenty bux for me! I bet with Gasser saying that if he confessed during the vacation then I get twenty bux, but if he didn't then he'd get twenty bux. Anyway, what's going to happen next? Will Beauty accept his love or will she turn him down? Find out in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19:Redeeming Rejection

Bobobo's Vacation.

Day 5 of non stop madness

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Good to see you! I bet that long wait really got to ya! Well you can find out what happens next!**

Beauty opened her eyes. It she could barely see a thing. Except for the clock witch had **7:30pm** flashing on and off the screen. Wait!7:30pm!?

"Huh? But just before, it was just gone lunch," Beauty said to herself. "Last thing I remember was talking to Gas-Can. Wait! Gas-Can!"

Flashback

_"Well, it's just, I been wanting to say something. I've been thinking about it for a while now."_

_"What is it?"_

_Gasser wrapped his arms around Beauty and pulled her close to him and said just above a whisper, "I love you."_

End of flashback

"I must've blacked out after he said that. But, he said he loved me. What should I do? I'm not sure if I have feelings for him. What should I do!" Beauty buried her head in her knees. "Gas-Can so nice and he's always been kind to me. Even when I accidentally hurt him he's fine. And he always tries his best to protect me. But why would someone as strong and cool as him love someone like me? I'm just pure useless. I should think about it over dinner."

Beauty made her way down to the dining room. She kept thinking about if she did like Gasser. When she reached the dining room, everyone was laughing hard, including Gasser. She seen him look happy before, but this time he looked truly happy. Telling Beauty that he loved her must've taken a lot of pressure off him. Beauty went and sat down, this time not next to Gasser, but Bobobo instead.

"Ah Beauty there you are," Bobobo said. "Gasser told me you collapsed. Are you feeling ok?"

"You know what Bobobo? I feel better than ever!" Beauty said beaming up at Bobobo.

"That's great news!"

Beauty noticed Gasser smiled at her and went to eating his dinner. He really did seem more relaxed than he use to. "Um Gas-Can? Can I talk to you for a second in the corridor?"

"Uh, sure," Gasser replied. They both walked out of the room. Beauty was about to say something when Gasser interrupted her. "You can forget you know."

"What?"

"What I said to you. If you don't care then I'm fine. Not everyone likes each other the same way."

"But I can't forget Gas-Can! I not saying that I don't care and I want to forget but it won't go away! I'm saying that I shouldn't forget. Because when someone is told something like that, even if they hate the person that said it, you should always treasure it."

"...I guess I never thought of it that way."

"Listen Gas-Can, I do like you very much, but I just don't think I'm ready to get in a relationship with anyone right now. Is that ok?"

"Um, sure."

"I hope you can undertand. And I know you love me. Maybe in the future, 'k?"

"Of corse. As long as it makes you happy. And if I ever try and hit on ya, slap me ok."

"Right. Uhh, wait I don't to slap you! I, uh, mean!"

"Hehe. I know what you mean."

**Whaaaaaat! I can't beleive it myself and I wrote it! Yes, Beauty does have a crush on Gasser but like she, she doesn't feel like having a relationship with anyone. Maybe she has a secret as to why.**


	20. Chapter 20:Birthday Blabs

Bobobo's Vacation.

Day 5 of non stop madness

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I am so happy today but I don't know why. Anyways this is the last chapter for day 5 which only leaves day six and half of day 7. I would once again like to thank those who have reviewing Bobobo's Vacation.**

"Hey God-father! Do you know what tomorrow is?" Hatenkou asked. He and Don Patch were in their room reading old mangas.

"Hmm, let's see," Don Patch said thoughtfully. "Tomorrow is June 26th right?"

"Yep! That's one week away from a very important day!"

"What day's that then?"

"Please don't tell me you forgot God-father!"

"No clue of what's going on next week."

"My birthday!"

"Oh yeah! Your birthday is on the 3rd of July which is a week tomorrow right!?"

"Yes you remember now!"

"How old are you gonna be?"

"Twen'y five!"

"Oh my little boy's growing up so fast!"

"Oh God-father! You're embarrassing me!"

"I wish my birthday was the same as Beauty's."

"Why's that?"

"Her birthday's the day before Christmas, December 24th."

"Wow, two days of getting presents. That'd be awesome. Hey when's Bobobo's birthday?"

"I think it's March 14th."

"Already gone by. Had we even met back then?"

"Hmm. I don't know. We've all been together so long I can't remember when we all first became a team."

"Isn't marshmallow dude's birthday gone by?"

"Nope. He has to wait a leap year before his birthday arrives."

"Oh so his is February 29th."

"Yep. After you birthday I think it's Soften's, which is August 26."

"Has anyone got a birthday in September?"

"Yeah Gasser's birthday September 23rd. and Jelly's is October 10th!"

"Ya know God-father, I've learned some new things today."

"What are they."

"One, when everyone's birthday is and two, you forgot my birthday!"

"Oh don't worry Hatenkou, dear. It's ok. Don't cry."

**Well that's it for this chapter. I just wish it could've been put up a week before Hatenkou's birthday. But I did do one especially for Hatenkou on his birthday. If you're wondering why Don Patch's birthday isn't on there it's cos his is unknown. He like had two birthdays in one season! **


	21. Chapter 21:Fragile Faller

Bobobo's Vacation.

Day 6 of non stop madness

**Yippee! I'm back! How's everyone doing? I'm fine. I'm sad to say that Bobobo's vacation is slowly coming to an end. Whaaa! But anyways here's the next chapter. **

The morning of day six. Beauty woke up at about **5:45am** and couldn't get back to sleep. So she decided to go on the balcony. Since it was still early morning the sky was still dark. Beauty leaned over the railings to look at the view below. But doing that made her feel dizzy and she fell off!

"AH! HELP!" Beauty screamed. But no one heard her. She was falling fast. The ground was coming up fast. If no one did anything soon she would be killed. She was about to hit the ground when, all she could see was black. But lucky for her, it didn't stay that long. She was soon able to open her eyes. Tears were streaming down her face. Every inch of her body hurt and she couldn't move. She tried screaming for help but only managed a whimper. So all she could do was lay on the ground and cry. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to ease the pain, but it didn't work. She was now too terrified to open her eyes again. She didn't want to see what she looked like. But then she could feel a hand on her face. It wasn't her hand so it had to be someone else's hand. It was soft and gentle. Whoever it was must've seen her fall but couldn't do anything to save her. She could then feel her body being lifted up onto someone's back. She whimpered as her body began swelling up with pain. The person shh-ed her in a calm way. After a short while, she passed out.

At about **9:54am**, Beauty woke up. Her body didn't hurt anymore and began to think that was all a dream. But when she sat up and saw the bandages on her she believed that it was real. She began to think about who the person that helped her was. "Why did I suddenly fall?" she asked herself. "But wait a minute. If I fell from that high up, why can I still move without feeling any pain? But then again, I should've been killed by that fall." Just then Bobobo came in.

"Beauty! Rise and- What the hell happened to you!?" Bobobo cried, as he saw all the bandages on Beauty's body.

"Um, I sorta fell."

"You fell!? Oh no! my dear Beauty's going to live in the graveyard!"

"Hey I'm not dead!"

"You're not?"

"No!"

"Oh... Well see ya then."

Beauty laid back down on her bed. Bobobo was so annoying that it tired her out. "Why can't he just not be annoying?" Beauty sighed and rolled onto her side. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Beauty called, sitting up. Gasser walked in looking more cheerful than usual.

"Hey! You're ok!" Gasser said. "I was really worried about you. Last night I was about to go get some water when I heard someone cry for help from _your_ room. So I ran in to see if you were ok, but you weren't there. I then saw that the doors to the balcony were open and I quickly went and looked over the side to say you falling."

"So it was you that helped me!"

"Yep! But I really am glad to see you're ok."

"By the way. How come I can't fell any pain?"

"What?"

"I fell didn't I? And when I did, my whole body was in pain. But now I can't feel anything."

Gasser unwrapped the bandage on Beauty's right arm. To their surprise, there was no trace of any scratch, brose or her arm being broken. He unwrapped the left one to find the same result. "I'm guessing that you can take the rest of your bandages off too."

"But why did I heal so fast?"

"Hey, you may be a fragile faller, but when it comes to healing, you're faster then a roadrunner." Beauty didn't really understand what Gasser had said, but just nodded. "Oh and by the way, I think things are gonna get even more lively around here."

"Why?"

"Hello Beauty!" came a feminine voice.

"What the?! Bububu!?"

**Hey it's Bububu! I think she's cool! But why did she show up all of a sudden? Is it because of something serious? Or is it just because she just wants to have some fun? Find out in the next chapter of Bobobo's Vacation!**


	22. Chapter 22:Sneaky Secret& Dreadful Dream

Bobobo's Vacation.

Day 6 of non stop madness

**Hiiiiyaaa!(Hiya) now as you remember from the last chapter, Beauty fell off the balcony but somehow managed to heal faster than an average human. Just as she was trying to get some rest, a certain female named Bububu came along. Let's see what happens next!**

"What the?! Bububu!?" Beauty cried.

"That's right!" Bububu said, seaming very hyper active. "I heard that you guys are all having a vacation, so I came along to enjoy the fun too. And what's this then?" An evil grin came across Bububu's face. "You and Gasser, both in a room, all alone? You haven't been up to anything have you?"

"Bububu, please stop that."

"Don't worry! I know that you two want some alone time together. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna choke Don Patch have to death with a BIG hug!" And with that Bububu left.

"She's just as annoying as Mr. Bobobo," Gasser said. Beauty remained silent for a moment. "Hey, you ok?" No reply. "Hello! Earth to Beauty! ANYBODY HOME!"

"What?" Beauty asked, coming back to her senses.

"I asked if you were ok. Is there something on your mind?"

"Ah, no of course not!" Beauty began laughing a little nervously.

"Come on. Tell me."

"There's nothing."

"Tell me."

"There isn't anything to tell."

"Tell me."

"I said, there's nothing."

"Tell me."

"No!"

"Ha! So there is something!"

"Ok there may be something, oh but it's nothing."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Gasser smiled cheerfully at Beauty, then left. Beauty laid back down on her bed. Even though she rejected him, he still cared about her. "Maybe soon, Gas-Can," Beauty said to herself, just before she drifted off to sleep.

_The sun was scorching. She was alone. Her water supply was running low, and she doubt that there would suddenly be a river or something in the middle of nowhere. _

_"Why?" she said to herself. "Why did this have to happen? Why? TELL ME ALL MIGHTY LORD! WHY DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" Tears were streaming down her face, as she began screaming at the heavens. "WHY!? WHY!? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!?" she then saw a rattlesnake slither by. She went over and picked up. "Hey there little one. I need you to do me a big favour." She moved the rattlesnake's head to her arm. It's eyes began to look hungry. It quickly shot to her arm and..._

"AH!" Beauty screamed, sitting up quickly due to the shock of the dream she just had. "What was that dream all about?" Sweat was pouring down her face as she remembered the rattlesnake she had let bite her. She then shook her head to come back to her senses. She looked over at the clock. It read **12:45pm**. "Ah, lunch should be ready by now. That'll help me take things off my mind." So Beauty made her way down to the dinning room.

When Beauty got to the dinning room, she found no one there. there was a note on the table.

_Beauty,_

_Gone out for a lunch._

_Be back soon._

_Love, _

_All your friends._

_P.S._

_There's food in the cupboard that you _

_Can warm and also we think Gasser_

_May have stayed behind._

"What? They all went out for lunch?" Beauty said. "Typical of them. But then again. The note says that Gas-Can may still be here. Which is a relief. But then again, what if he went out as well? Why is it that I'm always the one that never gets to do anything? I bet whenever people see me they say 'Hey there goes Beauty. The most worthless girl ever. Even when her friends are in danger.' I may as well leave the team now while I still can." Beauty could fell arms slink around her waist.

"Don't think that," came Gasser's voice.

"But Gas-Can, I worthless. I can't do anything to help anyone." Beauty could feel the arms tighten around her waist,

"No. that's not true."

"Oh since when have I ever helped anyone?" Beauty questioned, pushing Gasser away and turning to face him. Gasser remained silent for a moment. "That's right. I've never managed to help anyone! And nothing you say is gonna convince me otherwise!" Beauty ran off crying hard. Gasser turned and watched her run out of the room.

**Poor Beauty. Always thinking that. But what about that dream she had? Did that have any meaning at all? And where the HELL IS DENGAKUMAN! HE BORROWED MY MAGASINE ABOUT A YEAR AGO AND NEVER GAVE IT BACK!**


	23. Chapter 23:Bawling Beauty & Tence Teen

Bobobo's Vacation.

Day 6 of non stop madness

**Hello! Nice to see you all again! Well I can't actually see you but you know what I mean. Now then, last time Beauty began to think she was useless and ran off somewhere. But before that she had a pretty strange dream where she was stuck in the desert in the scorching hot sun with very little water supply and made a snake bite her. Let's go see what happens next!**

The rain was pouring down pretty hard. "I can't believe you got us kicked out of the taxi, Bobobo!" Hatenkou yelled. He, Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly, Soften, Dengakuman and Bububu were on their way back from eating out. They originally got a taxi that was suppose to go to the hotel, but Bobobo _had_ to do something stupid and got them kicked out, so they now had to walk back to the hotel.

"Yeah! Now I'm soaked!" cried Dengakuman.

"Well it could be worse," Bububu said. Just then, there was a loud rumble moving across the sky, soon followed by a lightning fork striking down from the sky. "It just got worse."

"Ah! No! I'm afraid of thunder and lightning!" Don Patch cried, hiding behind Jelly, so the lightning would hit him instead of Don Patch.

"What!? Wait! I'm afraid too!" Jelly screamed.

"Hide behind me God-father! I'll protect you!" Hatenkou said, over another loud rumble.

"Oh c'mon! what are you guys scared off," Soften said.

"All it is is loud noises and flashing lights," Bububu said. But then something, or rather someone, caught her eye. In the distance she could see a certain pink-haired girl. "Beauty!" Bububu grabbed Beauty and pulled her out of the way before a lightning bolt came down and hit her. The others ran over to her.

"Miss Beauty, what are you doing in such bad weather?" Soften asked, but Beauty didn't reply.

"Beauty?" Bububu said, concerned about the teenaged girl.

"Come on Beauty speak to us," Bobobo said.

"I'm not..." Beauty said quietly.

"Not what?" Bububu asked.

"Candy! It's candy isn't it!?" Don Patch yelled.

"No it's jelly! Jelly!" Jelly cried.

"Come on Beauty," Dengakuman said. "I'm your friend now. You can tell me."

"...I...I...can't..." Beauty said, tears beginning to fall down her face.

"Oh, I get it," Bububu said, pulling Beauty into a hug. "Beauty, how many times do you have to be told you're not useless? You've helped everyone so many times. Sure you don't help by fighting, but you help by guiding us. Without you, I don't think that we'd be able to have the will to go on fighting."

"But what about the time I was turned into a doll by Battle Ship. I wasn't with you then and you managed to fight," Beauty said, still crying.

"You may not of been there physically," Bobobo said. "But you were with us in spirit. You believed that we could defeat Battle Ship and turn you back to normal. That's what made us carry on fighting." Everyone nodded at Beauty to show that they agreed. More tears began to well up in Beauty's eyes, and she began crying more, being comforted by her friends.

Soon the gang had managed to make there way back to the hotel, Don Patch and Jelly jumping behind every one time thunder rumbled. As the gang entered the hotel, they noticed it was a complete mess. Everyone turned and looked at Beauty. "It wasn't like this before I left," Beauty said.

"Gasser should know what happened. I'll go find him," Jelly said, walking down the corridor to look for Gasser. "Gasser!" Jelly called out. "Where are you? come out come out wherever you are! GASSER! WHAERE ARE YOU?"

Jelly walked around to see a horrible sight. Not blood or anything such as that. There was a really, really, REALLY fat man wearing clothes that far too small for him, and hair coming from almost every part of his body. "Hey do you mind?" the man said, spitting as he talked.

"Ok, I'm just gonna slowly back away." Jelly began to walk down a different corridor. "I can't find him anywhere. I may as well give up looking for him now." Just as Jelly reached the door to Gasser's room he stopped walking. Gasser was defiantly in there but, was he singing? Jelly looked through the keyhole. Gasser was sat on his bed singing.

♪_I was so happy when you smile,_

_Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey,_

_Part of the sunny days that lie in sleep._

_Waiting with patience for the spring,_

_When the flowers will bloom renewed again,_

_Knowing there more beyond the pain of today._

_Even if scars from yesterday remain,_

_You can go on living your life as it just, really is._

_You can't be born again,_

_Although you can change._

_Let's stay together always. ♪_

Outside of Gasser's door, Jelly was practically crying. "That song was so beautiful," Jelly sobbed.

"I know you're there Jelly," Gasser said. "You can come in you know."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. It just sorta happened," Jelly said, walking into Gasser room, and sitting on the bed with him.

"S'okay."

"What's with all the mess downstairs?"

"I needed to let off some steam."

"How come?"

"I'm getting stressed out cos I love someone and they said they liked me, but she doesn't want to go out with me."

"Ah, you're talking about Beauty, right?"

"Yeah."

"Strange. I would've thought she'd love to go out with you."

"Maybe I should just forget about her and find someone else."

"That may be the answer. But what if in future time you do find someone else, but then she decides that she wants to go out with you."

"Your right. It isn't worth a try."

"You know, I got an idea for what you should do when you get stressed out again."

"What?"

"Take it out on Bobobo of course."

"Heh. Your funny. Actually, I think I'll try it now." Gasser began to crack his knuckles with an evil grin on his face.

"Wait! I need to get my camera!"

**Well I'm sorry but this chapter has come to an end. I would've loved to see Gasser beat up Bobobo. That would get him back for screwing up the story in chapter 4! Anyways just so you guys know, the song Gasser was singing was the opening for Fruits Basket. It seemed like a nice song to make him sing but I can imagine him turning it into a rock song, little punk. Wel it's time to say goodbye for now!**


	24. Chapter 24:Packup Psychos

Bobobo's Vacation.

Day 6 of non stop madness

**Helloooooo! Yes I am very hyper active lately! I just wish time would be like that at school so school would be over faster, haha. But then again I'm aloud to have the rest of this week of so the summer holidays have started for me! Yipee! Anywho, let's get on with the show!**

The rain was still pouring down hard. It was now **7:23pm** and everyone was busy packing away their stuff so they wouldn't have to do it in the morning. The only ones who didn't really need to pack were Dengakuman and Bububu, as they didn't bring anything with them except the for Bububu's clothes which she was wearing. The only thing Dengakuman brought was his grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick.

"Soften. Soften. Soften. Soften. Soften. Soften. Soften. SOFTEN!" Dengakuman yelled. He'd been trying to get Soften's attention for the past five minutes.

"I'm gonna regret this, but what?"

"Tofu?" Dengakuman offered. But Soften just picked him up and threw him out the window. "Why does everyone hate meeeee!" Dengakuman bawled as he faded into the distance.

"Finally some quiet." Soften began to carry on packing his things when he came across a golden locket. He just stared at it for a while, then placed it safe in the corner of his suitcase.

Meanwhile, in Beauty's room...

"Bobobo! That not how you pack a suitcase! Bobobo! You're creasing my clothes! Bobobo! Stop taking my stuff out! Bobobo! That isn't even mine! Why would I want THAT!? THERE FOR MEN! BOBOBO! GET OUTTA MY ROOM!"

"Alright I'm going I'm going!"

Beauty was trying to quietly pack her things when Bobobo came in and offered to help. But instead of helping he just got on her nerves.

"Why must _I _be tortured by him?" Beauty asked herself.

"NO! NO! STOP IT! STOP IT!" came Gasser's voice from his room.

"Huh? I wonder what's going on?" Beauty made her way to Gasser's room. Don Patch and Jelly were stood outside his door, leaning against the wall. "Hey what's going on?"

"We're trying to make this kid go insane," Don Patch answered.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" came Gasser voice from inside, while he was banging on the door.

"Did you lock his door?" Beauty asked.

"Yep. It's so he can't get out," Jelly said.

"Give me the key and get outta the way. NOW!" Jelly immediately gave Beauty the key to Gasser's room and he and Don Patch left as quickly as they could. Beauty unlocked the door and Gasser came rushing out and quickly hid behind Beauty. "Gas-Can, what happened in there?"

"Take a look for yourself," Gasser said, pointing in the room. There were posters covering ever inch of the walls. And on the posters were...

"Barney the Dinosaur?"

"It's first grade all over again!"

Beauty sighed and entered the room. To think, Gasser was actually afraid of Barney the Dinosaur. She began taking the posters down off the wall. "Ok Gas-Can! All clear!" called Beauty, after taking all the posters down. Gasser poked his head through the door and quickly scanned the room, looking for any traces of Barney the Dinosaur posters, then entered. "See. All gone."

"Phew. What a relief. Now I can finally start packing."

"Oh no! I bet Bobobo went in my room again and took all my things out of the suitcase! Why me?"

"I'll help you pack."

"It's ok Gas-Can. You have your own things to pack."

"You sure?"

"Yep. But thanks anyways."

Beauty began walking back to her room when she bumped into Hatenkou. "Hey Beauty, have you seen God-father?" he asked.

"Well I saw him before when he was keeping Gas-Can locked in his room with a bunch of Barney the Dinosaur posters up on his walls to torture him. But then he ran off and I haven't seen him," Beauty said.

"Barney the- I don't wanna know. I better get looking for him. He hasn't even began to pack his stuff yet."

"Don't worry, it's only about 8 o'clock. You still have some time left."

"Well, see ya." Hatenkou carried on walking down the corridor looking for Don Patch. When Beauty got to her room, she found Bububu sat on her bed giggling while reading something.

"Hey Bububu, what's so funny?" Beauty asked.

"The stuff that teenaged boys come up with is so funny these days," Bububu said. "Listen to this. 'Dear Diary, today I met one the most beautiful girls ever. Her name is Beauty. As soon as I saw her it was as if she was beckoning for me to hold her.' Hahaha! This is so rich!"

"Is that Gas-Can's diary?"

"Yep. Listen to this next bit. 'Oh Beauty, my dear sweet heart wishes to be with yours. As yours longs to be with mine. Ever since I met you I dreamt of you every night!' Hahahahahaha! And listen to this part. 'Dear Diary, I once again dreamt of Beauty last night. Her pretty pink hair blowing in the wind, and her blue eyes sparkling in the light from the sunset. She wore nothing put a bikini which made her look so hot. She began beckoning for me to take her to the bed and-"

"That's it, I've heard enough Bububu. Just go return his diary before he notices that it's missing."

"But Beauty. Didn't you here all the stuff he put about you?"

"Please Bububu." Beauty made a puppy-dog face. Bububu sighed and left the room. "Poor Gas-Can. He never gets a break. Hm. I wonder if the bathroom's free." Beauty made her way to the bathroom to find it empty. "I think I'll take a shower before bed. Need to be up bright and early for tomorrow." As Beauty was taking her shower she could hear Gasser yelling at Don Patch again. He probably thought that Don Patch had taken his diary. When she finished having a shower she got dressed into her night gown and went to bed. At first she couldn't get to sleep because Bobobo, Don Patch, Hatenkou, Jelly, Dengakuman and Bububu were having a party in the room next door to her. But she could soon hear singing. She couldn't make out the words, but the voice was soft and calm. While listening to the voice, she drifted off to sleep.

**End of day 6! Only day seven left! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Please review. I really appreciate everyone who already has. Thank you sooo much****♥**** And ya know what I sent Gasser in the mail the other day? A life size Barney the Dinosaur doll!**

**Gasser-AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	25. Chapter 25:Leaving

Bobobo's Vacation.

Day 7 of non stop madness

**HELLO! DAY 7 IS HERE! Let's just get on with the story to take away our sadness. Boo hoo!**

Everyone was up bright and early for their plane home. Even though everyone had packed up the night before, they were running around everywhere to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything.

"Come on everyone! Our plane will be at the airport soon! We need to get going!" Bobobo called to everyone. Soon they all came to join him down at the doors. "Ok is everybody here?"

"Yes," the others said.

"Good. Now let's get going."

"What time does our plane arrive anyway?" Beauty asked.

"In ten minutes."

"What!?"

"Don't worry. It'll take five minutes to get to the airport."

"I sure hope you're right, Bobobo," Hatenkou said.

About five minutes later, the gang were at the airport waiting for their plane.

"Wow it really did take five minutes," Beauty said, zipping up her blue-colored jacket.

"Hey!" Dengakuman said. "While we're waiting, why don't we have some grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick?"

"Is that all he ever talks about?" asked Hatenkou.

"That and wanting friends," Gasser replied.

"Hey I don't need to talk about wanting friends anymore cos you guys are my friends."

"Friends with a marshmallow?" Bububu said.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A MARSHMALLOW!"

"Come on, our plane's here," Bobobo said. Everyone followed him. Soon they were on the plane.

"Looks like it's back to fighting the Hair Hunt Troops," Beauty sighed.

"Well at least we had fun," Gasser said, smiling. Beauty nodded and looked over at Don Patch who was reading a book that looked oddly familiar.

"Um, Gas-Can? Is that your diary Don Patch is reading?"

"What!? Give that back!" Gasser practically jumped on top of Don Patch to get his diary back. He quickly sat back down as the plane began to take off.

"Bye bye vacation island," Jelly said, like a little kid. About an hour later everyone was busy doing there own things when the plane began to shake.

"Ah! What's going on?" Beauty cried, holding onto Gasser.

"I don't know but it isn't good!" Gasser called back to her.

"I bet it's pickles from the first episode!" Bobobo said.

"What on earth would he be doing here!" Beauty screamed. The plane then began to split in two. Everyone began falling into the ocean!

**To Be Continued!**


	26. Chapter 26:Wait! There's More?

Bobobo's Vacation.

Bobobo character thoughts

**Beauty- I can't believe that happened!**

**Gasser- I know!**

**Dengakuman- But wasn't that suppose to be the last chapter!?**

**Jelly- But, the story can't finish yet!**

**Bobobo- That author can be cruel sometimes.**

**Beauty- But she wouldn't just let us fall into sea and die like that! Trust me! I've met her and she isn't the type of person to do that!**

**Bobobo- Yeah and she's my eighth cousin four times removed.**

**Beauty- I was being serious!**

**Bobobo- So was I.**

**Soften- Maybe she said that was the last chapter to fool everyone into thinking the story would end but it will actually keep going.**

**Don Patch- HAHAHAHA! Don't be ridiculous! That's even crazier than I am! Hahahaha!**

**Bububu- Hey I just found the ending to the story!**

**Everyone- What is it!?**

**Bububu- Well, it turns out that going on vacation was just one of Beauty's crazy dreams!**

**Hatenkou- You've been reading Alice in Wonderland again haven't you?**

**Bububu- Yep!**

**Hatenkou- Maybe the author just wanted us to die.**

**Beauty- She wouldn't do that!**

**Gasser- She could just be lazy.**

**Beauty- Come to think of it she is kinda lazy. AND DON'T LET HER KNOW I SAID THAT! But I'm telling you she wouldn't kill us!**

**Bobobo- And I have chickens in my pants.**

**Beauty- Get those chickens out of your pants now!**

**Don Patch- I got it!**

**Hatenkou- What is God-father?**

**Don Patch- It's obvious that the author has seen my talents and is going to make everyone die except for me cos I'm so great!**

**Hatenkou- But God-father, what about me! First you forget about my birthday, now you want me to die! Whaaaaa!**

**Don Patch- Oh it's nothing like that. It just so happens that soon after waking up on shore somewhere you come floating along and you're alive.**

**Hatenkou- Thank you God-father!**

**Jelly- Watching this sort of stuff is so touching.**

**Bobobo- But you guys are forgetting the whole point of this chapter.**

**Beauty- That's right.**

**Beauty + Gasser- Bobobo was right?!?!?!?**

**Jelly- Well I for one think that was the worst ending ever!**

**Beauty- I agree with what Soften said. It can't end there, it just can't!**

**Gasser- Same here.**

**Bobobo- If you guys out there reading this fic should probably keep a look out from now on to see if there is anything else to the story. But for now, Goodbye!**

**Don Patch- See you later!**

**Jelly- Nice meeting you.**

**Soften-Good day.**

**Dengakuman- Byeeeeeeee!**

**Hatenkou- Later!**

**Bububu- Good to see you!**

**Gasser- See ya!**

**Beauty- Bye bye now!**


	27. Bye Bye Vacation, Hello Adventure Part 1

Bobobo's Vacation.

Bye Bye Vacation,

Hello Adventure

**Of course the story wouldn't finish there! how many of you guys were worried that I was just gonna leave it? Last I remember, the gang were on their way back home on the plane when it split in two, and everyone fell to the ocean. Let's see what's going to happen next.**

Blue. Everything was blue. For some reasons, she couldn't breath. None of them could. It was when Gasser looked around that he notice they were underwater. He tried signalling the others and tell them they were underwater but passed out before doing so. All that could be seen, was blue slowly drifting away to darkness.

"Uhh," Bobobo said, waking up. "Where am I?" Bobobo looked at his surroundings to find that he's washed up on shore somewhere. Don Patch was lied next to him, out cold. "Hey Don Patch! Wake up!"

"I'M AWAKE! Don Patch cried quickly.

"Shut up idiot!

"Who are you calling an idiot!?"

"I'm calling you one that's who!"

"YOU MADE ME SAD! WHAAAA! YOU DON'T LIKE ME!"

"Flupe!" came a squeaky vice. It came from a small creature that was in the shape of a ball and had blue fluff on it. "Flupe!" it said again.

"What the hell is that thing!" Don Patch cried. Bobobo went over to the fluffy thing and began tickling it.

"Whose a fluff-ball? Whose a fluff-ball? That's right! You are!" Bobobo playfully said.

"Hey that's my fluff-ball! Get off of him!"

"Get your own!"

While the two numskulls were fighting fluff-ball began crying, and his cries were even louder than your dad snoring!

"Now look what you did!" Bobobo yelled, then began cradling the fluff-ball.

"What I did?! You're the one shouting and carrying on!"

"Here have him."

Bobobo handed Don Patch the fluff-ball, and then Don Patch began jumping up and down. What he didn't notice was a huge shadow blocking out the sun.

**"FLOOP!"** the one creating the yelled. Don Patch looked up to find a bigger version of fluff-ball which looked like it's mother.

"Uh... Hi," Don Patch said, putting fluff-ball on the ground. Then, Mama fluff-ball jumped on top of him and squashed him flat! She then indicated for fluff-ball to follow her home. Just before fluff-ball left, it stuck it's tongue out at the now flat, Don Patch.

"Bye fluff-ball," Bobobo sobbed.

"This is all your fault!" Don Patch cried, returning to his normal round self.

"You were the one holding fluff-ball!"

"I wasn't the one who wanted to keep it in the first place!"

"...We should go find the others. We need to know if they're ok."

"I agree. LET'S GO!! WHOOHOO!"

(I just thought I'd let you now what each character normally wears in this part of the story. And I put _normally _because Bobobo and Don Patch usually change when they cross-dress. Now then, Don Patch is looks exactly like he usually looks, wearing nothing but white cloves and blue shoes, while Bobobo is wearing a red shirt with a dark blue jacket over it, dark blue jeans and white trainers. I'll tell you what the other characters are wearing when we get to them, k?)


	28. Bye Bye Vacation, Hello Adventure Part 2

Bobobo's Vacation.

Bye Bye Vacation,

Hello Adventure

**It's me again!!!!!! Last time Bobobo and Don Patch woke up on shore and were about to start looking for the others but got distracted by fluff-ball. Now we go to Soften, Jelly and Dengakuman.**

"I'm in heaven!" Jelly screamed. He had just woken up on shore on a different part of the island.

"No, we're stranded on an island," Soften said.

"What!? Stranded!? We can't be!"

"My tofu!!" shrieked Dengakuman. "Mt tofu's gone! All gone!"

(I just remembered that in the last chapter I said I'll tell you what the characters are wearing. Jelly and Dengakuman are how the usually are and Soften is wearing a dark green sweatshirt, black pants and dark brown shoes.)

"We're stranded on an island!" Jelly cried. "What do we do!? What do we do!? What do we do!?"

"Just calm down you," Soften said, sighing.

"We're gonna DIE!" Dengakuman cried.

"Stop fooling around! We have to go and find the others!"

"You're the one fooling around!" Jelly cried. "We've been fighting this hair hunt dude while you've done nothing but running round screaming like a little girl!"

"Wait! Where'd that hair hunt guy come from?"

"My name is Metaru, and I hope you know why I'm here," the hair hunt guy said.

"You're gonna get us some grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick, right?" Dengakuman said.

"Now I am not going to give you some grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick! I'm here to get rid of your hair."

"Uhhh...We don't got no hair," Jelly said.

"What!? No hair!?"

"Nope," all three said.

"Well looks like coming here was a waste of time then. Oh well, time to drown myself!"

Metaru walked over to the water with a big smile on his face. And soon he couldn't been seen.

"That was weird," Jelly said.

"And you're not?"

"He didn't get us any grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick!" Dengakuman bawled. Soften and Jelly just sighed at hearing him going on about tofu again. But then all three of them were suddenly pinned to a tree by a metal thing.

"Haha! I fooled you all!" Metaru said, appearing out of nowhere.

"It was a trap!" Soften exclaimed.

"That's right. For me to go down you'll have to fight me! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

**Oh no! a trap! What will happen to our three heroes? Will the be beaten to death, or will they prevail? You'll have to wait to find out, cos in the next chapter we go Bububu and Hatenkou.**


	29. Bye Bye Vacation, Hello Adventure Part 3

Bobobo's Vacation.

Bye Bye Vacation,

Hello Adventure

**HIIYAA! I am once again very hyperactive though I don't know why. Last time we went to Soften, Jelly and Dengakuman. They bumped into a hair hunt guy named Metaru who they thought they wouldn't really had to fight but just as they were about to leave, he pinned to a tree with metal! Now we go to Bububu and Hatenkou.**

(Hatenkou is wearing a white shirt, blue shorts and white trainers while Bububu is wearing a tight white shirt, a short blue skirt and light brown sandals.)

"What the? Where are we?" Hatenkou asked, rubbing his head. He looked around and noticed that he was on a mountain. "Huh? A mountain?"

"Yeah. We must've landed here," Bububu said sitting down next to Hatenkou.

"God-father! What happened to him?"

"I don't know."

"We have to go find him! He could be in danger!"

"Fine we'll go find him. I'm worried about the others too."

Hatenkou stood and began making his way down the mountain. Bububu soon began to follow. But they were both knocked down when the mountain began to shake.

"What's happening?!" Bububu screamed.

"It's an earthquake!" Hatenkou yelled, over the roar of the quake.

"Wait. This isn't a mountain! It's a volcano!"

The two began running down the volcano as fast as they could. But they found it hard to keep their balance and kept falling down every few minutes.

"We're not gonna make it!" Bububu screamed.

"Yes we are!" Hatenkou yelled. But then he tripped up and fell on Bububu and they both went tumbling down together.

When the two had finally got down to the bottom, the earthquake had stopped.

"Was that all part of a plan or did you just stupidly fell?" Bububu asked, standing up and brushing the dirt off of her skirt.

"All part of a plan," Hatenkou quickly said.

"You said that a little too quickly for that to be true."

"Alright I fell. But now that we're at the bottom, we should go look for everyone else."

"Good idea."

So Hatenkou and Bububu went start looking for the others but soon realized that they weren't at the bottom, they were at the edge of a cliff. They both sighed and carried on making their way down the volcano. But then another earthquake started.

"Not another one!" Hatenkou yelled. The two once again began falling down the mountain.

**Aww, poor them. Well you've seen Bobobo and Don Patches side, Soften, Jelly and Dengakouman's side and now you've seen Hatenkou and Bububu's side. Next is Beauty and Gasser's side. See ya then!**


	30. Bye Bye Vacation, Hello Adventure Part 4

Bobobo's Vacation.

Bye Bye Vacation,

Hello Adventure

**Nice to see you again! Last time Hatenkou and Bububu found themselves on a mountain which actually turned out to be a volcano. Now we move over to the jungle part of the island where Beauty and Gasser are.**

(Beauty is wearing a long-sleeved pink top, white jeans and white and pink trainers and Gasser is wearing his black shirt with the skull and crossbones on the back, white shorts that go down to the knees and white and blue trainers.)

Beauty quickly opened her eyes, feeling a slight tickling feeling on her stomach. She began to sit up until she saw what it was that was tickling her. On her stomach, was a black spider with red stripes on its back about the size of Beauty's hand. Beauty just there for a moment slightly shaking, and then let out a loud scream. So loud that it woke up the sleeping Gasser next to her.

"Beauty! What's wrong?" Gasser cried. But Beauty couldn't say anything. She just kept looking at the spider on her stomach, but came back to her senses when a stick dug into the spider's back.

"G-Gas-can?" Beauty said.

"Don't worry, it's alright," Gasser said, throwing the stick with the spider on away.

"The-thanks Gas-Can. Spiders are one of my worst fears."

"One of them you say?"

"Don't you even think about it!"

"...Too late."

"You're hopeless. Anyways, we better go look for the others."

"Yeah. Who knows what them lot have got themselves into."

Just as they began walking, Beauty tripped over a vine and fell to the ground.

"Ah!" Beauty screamed.

"Hey are you alright?" Gasser said, knelling down in front of her.

"I-I think so. Just a slight pain in my ankle."

"Can you get up?"

"I think so." Beauty made an attempt to stand up but as soon as she put weight on her left ankle, the one that was hurting, she fell back to the ground crying in pain. "No. I can't."

"Get on my back."

"What?"

"Get on my back. I'll carry you."

"N-no! I couldn't. it would only slow you down!"

"But you're hurt Beauty."

"O-ok. But as soon as I feel better you can put me down."

Gasser smiled and hoisted her onto his back. "You always give in in the end," Gasser said.

"I'm a lover not a fighter."

"If you're not a fighter then how come you've wacked me in the face about three times."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!"

"Hey, no worries. I was only kidin'. Although it is true." Beauty suddenly screamed. "What is it!?"

"S-s-s-spi-SPIDER!"

In front of the two teens, was a spider similar to the one that was on Beauty before, except this one had two large fangs.

"That sure is one dangerous looking spider," Gasser said, gulping afterward.

"Y-yeah," Beauty agreed. The spider began snapping it's fangs together and began moving towards them.

"Holy sh-"

"RUN!"

Gasser started running away from the spider fast, but the spider was faster and was soon running next to them.

"Ah! Gas-Can do something!" Beauty screamed.

'_Drat! What can I do?' _Gasser thought._ 'If I use the fist of the back wind Beauty might be in danger. But then again...'_

Gasser practically threw Beauty up into the air and quickly threw a stink bomb at the spider, then he caught Beauty bridle stile.

"What the hell was that for!?" Beauty asked, getting her breath back from the shock.

"Sorry. I needed a way to attack the spider but without you getting hurt as well," Gasser said.

"Well you didn't have to through me in the air!"

"Sowwy," Gasser said, pulling a chibi face looking as if he was about to cry.

"Gas-Can, get rid of the chibi face."

"Why?"

"You don't have to look like a chibi just for me to accept your apology. Hey, my ankle's better!"

"You really are a fast healer."

"Hey! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like Dengakuman. And Jelly! And Soften too!"

"Come on! We have to go find them!"

With that, Gasser and Beauty set off in the direction that their friends voices came from.

**End of chapter 30! I can't believe it actually got this far! At first I thought it would only be a few chapters long but it looks like I was wrong! Next time we go back to Bobobo and Don Patch. But it looks like two others bump into them. Find out what happens in the next chapter!**


	31. Bye Bye Vacation, Hello Adventure Part 5

Bobobo's Vacation.

Bye Bye Vacation,

Hello Adventure

**Hiyaaaaaa! The author is here once again to tell you the exciting things that I made happen to Bobobo and friends. Last time we looked at what Gasser and Beauty were up to. The two of them had landed in the jungle and had a little bit of a spider problem, or maybe two. Let's see what's happening for Bobobo and Don Patch!**

"My feet hurt. My feet hurt. My feet hurt. My feet hurt. My feet hurt. My feet hurt. My feet hurt. My feet hurt. My feet hurt. My feet hurt. My feet hurt. My feet hurt. My feet hurt. My feet hurt. My feet hurt. My feet hurt. My feet hurt. My feet hurt. My feet hurt. ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!? I SAID MY FEET HURT!" Don Patch yelled. For the last twenty minutes he had been complaining that his feet were hurting. Bobobo turned to him.

"Did you say something?" Bobobo asked, clearly not listening to what Don Patch had been saying for the past twenty minutes. Bobobo and Don Patch had been walking along the shore hoping that the others washed up there as well.

"Tea anyone?" Don Patch asked, dressed as a business woman, though I don't know what businesswomen have to do with serving tea.

"Oh, thanks honey," Bobobo said, taking a cup of tea from Don Patch and dressed like a businessman.

"Hasn't the weather been so lovely lately?"

"Yes it has. THE PERFECT DAY TO GO SWIMMING!" Bobobo ripped off his business suit, literally, revealing a pair of swim trunks, and then went running in the water.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Don Patch also ripped his business suit off revealing a bikini, and then went running after Bobobo.

"God-father!?" came a familiar voice. It was Hatenkou and Bububu! "God-father! It's really you!" Hatenkou ran over to his God-father and hugged him tightly. Don Patch picked up his God-son and threw him at Bobobo. "God-father! What was that for!?" Hatenkou began crying.

"Being a bad boy while I was away," Don Patch replied.

"W-what did I do God-father?"

"You tripped up Bububu!"

"But that was an accident!"

"Hey Bobobo! I so glad to se that you and Don Patch are ok," Bububu said.

"Now that there's four of us, we have a better chance of finding the others. Let's go," Bobobo said.

"We're off to see the others! The wonderful others off friends! " Don Patch sang.

**End of chappie!!!! Looks like Bobobo and Don Patch have met up with Hatenkou and Bububu. But What about the others? Find out in the next chappie!!!! **


	32. Bye Bye Vacation, Hello Adventure Part 6

Bobobo's Vacation.

Bye Bye Vacation,

Hello Adventure

**Heres next chappie! Last time, Bobobo and Don Patch were having a bit of tea and then decided to go swimming. But as they were just starting to have fun, Hatenkou and Bububu came along, and Hatenkou had been a naughty boy. Tut tut. Let's see what happens next!**

Soften, Jelly and Dengakuman were struggling to get free of the metal that Metaru had used to pin them against the tree.

"Hahaha! There's no possible way for you to get free. Your completely trapped," Metaru said, laughing.

"No, there has to be some way," Soften said, quietly.

"Where there's a will there's a way," Jelly said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Uhhhhh?"

"He's completely clueless," Dengakuman said.

"There's gotta be a way to get free and defeat him. But how?" Soften said.

"There's only one way to defeat me," Metaru said.

"And what's that then?" Jelly asked.

"Gas."

"Gas?" all three of them said, slightly confused.

"Yes. Gas."

"Is that it?" came a voice from behind Metaru. But Metaru was too proud of himself to notice where that question had come from.

"Yes. Gas is the only thing that can defeat me."

"Ok then. Stink Bomb!"

A stink bomb was thrown at Metaru and hit him hard in the back of his head. Metaru turned round to see who it was that had thrown that. There, stood behind him was Gasser.

"You little punk. How'd you manage to get me?" Metaru asked.

"My fist technique is the Fist of the Backwind," Gasser said.

"Fist of the- That means you can control your farts which is- Oh no! Gas!"

"That's right."

Gasser got another stink bomb in his hand and threw at Metaru harder than the last one. Metaru went flying away screaming curses. As soon as Metaru was gone, the metal that was pinning Soften, Jelly Dengakuman to the tree fell off.

"What a relief. Thanks Gasser," Jelly said. "Gasser?" Gasser wasn't insight. But then there was some rustling in one of the trees. Gasser jumped out of the tree with Beauty in his arms, then he put her down.

"What was Miss. Beauty doing up in the tree?" Soften asked.

"I thought it would be safer to hide her there until the hair hunt guy was gone," Gasser said.

"Are you nuts!?" Dengakuman cried. "What about all them squirrels in the trees!? At first they seem harmless but then they try to kill you!"

"I hate to break this to you Dengakuman, but squirrels only attack you," Beauty said.

"What!? NOOO!"

"It's ok. I know how you feel," Jelly said, patting Dengakuman's back.

"Well at least staying up in a tree is better than being thrown up in the air," Beauty said.

"Yeah, I wonder who did that," Gasser said, scratching the back of his head.

"Anyone got any idea where to go next?" Soften asked.

"We'll just go wherever our journey takes us," Gasser replied.

"Gas-Can, that sounded so heroic!" Beauty said.

"Yeah I've been working on it."

So with that, Soften, Jelly, Dengakuman, Beauty and Gasser went to look for their friends.

**This is the end of chapter 32! I hope you are still enjoying the story. Next time a new character called Yun-Lee will come into it. Details in the next chapter.**


	33. Bye Bye Vacation, Hello Adventure Part 7

Bobobo's Vacation.

Bye Bye Vacation,

Hello Adventure

**Hewow!(hello) Me is back to tell more about the adventures Bobobo and friends! Whoop! Last time we went back to Soften, Jelly and Dengakuman to see how they were doing with handling Metaru. Well they were pinned to a tree. But that was before Gasser came along a made Metaru fly! I wanna fly! I wanna fly! Why can't I fly!**

Bobobo, Don Patch, Hatenkou and Bububu had been walking for almost five hours without stopping. It wasn't until almost the sixth hour that they managed to find a small town to rest.

"Why don't we check into that hotel over there?" Bububu suggested.

"Good idea. We can stay there and find the others tomorrow," Bobobo said.

"What!? There's no way I'm resting! I'm gonna have pillow fights all night," Don Patch said.

"But God-father, you have to rest," Hatenkou said, worryingly.

"Hey! It's Bobobo!" came a feminine voice from behind them.

"Hey your right!" came another voice from behind them. This one sounded more monotone.

"Mr. Bobobo!" came another voice that sounded like a male teen's. The others turned around to see Soften, Jelly, Dengakuman, Beauty and Gasser.

"Hi! Long time no see!" Bububu called over to them.

"I'm so glad to see you guys!" Dengakuman cried.

"Well it's not good for me to see you, Dengakuman!" Don Patch yelled.

"Whaaa! Everyone hates me!"

"I can't believe that we all managed to meet up here," Beauty said. Just then, someone's stomach growled quite loudly. All eyes turned to Beauty. "What!? It wasn't me!" The stomach growled again. This time all eyes turned to Gasser.

"Aha, sorry," Gasser said, laughing slightly.

"But you know, I am pretty hungry."

"Great! Let's go eat!" Hatenkou said.

"Excuse me, are you Bobobo-bobo-bobo?" a man asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Bobobo replied. "And who are you?"

"My name is Yun-Lee. I was sent to find you. the world could be in great danger, and the lord of the village wishes to see you." The man who had spoken had ginger-colored hair that was mopy, violet and was wearing a long dark blue robe.

**Who is this man? Well his name's ****Yun-lee but you know what I mean. But what does he mean by the world is in graet danger? Find out in the next chapter!**


	34. Bye Bye Vacation, Hello Adventure Part 8

Bobobo's Vacation.

Bye Bye Vacation,

Hello Adventure

**Me is here again! Thanx for all the reviews you guys have sent. It makes me so happy. Now then, last time, the Bobobo gang managed to be reunited in a small village when a mysterious man named Yun-Lee came along.**

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," the lord of the village, Burakku, said. He had long silver hair, green eyes who looked about the age of thirty-two and was wearing a long red robe. Yun-Lee had taken the gang to the Burakku.

"Just get to the point," Bobobo said.

"Very well then. You see, the world is in great danger. The ocean is dieing and needs to be healed. If not, then the whole planet won't have any water. The only way to heal it is to take the oceans greatest treasure to the sea temple. Lucky for us, the sea temple will be appearing in two weeks and it only appears near to the oceans greatest treasure and we just so happen to have it."

"Well that's lucky," Bububu said.

"And let me guess, you want us to take the oceans greatest treasure to the sea temple, correct?" Bobobo said.

"Yes. We've heard so much about you and your friends, Bobobo. When we heard you were on the island, I sent Yun-Lee to find you. Please help us. The fait of the Entire world deepens on you," Burakku said.

"This sounds pretty easy. We've tackled worse situations than this," Jelly said.

"Yeah, c'mon Bobobo, what're we waiting for?" Don Patch said.

"We accept."

"So it looks like we're going out to sea. Won't be fun Gas-Can?" Beauty said, smiling.

"Uh. Y-yeah," Gasser said, unsurely. (Is that a word?)

"Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no of course not! Why wouldn't it be?!"

"Ah I get it," Hatenkou said, smirking.

"Get what?" Beauty asked. Hatenkou began patting Gasser on the head pretty hard.

"He's nervous about going out to sea cos he gets sea sick, correct?"

"What!?" Gasser screamed.

"Is that true Gas-Can?" Beauty asked.

"No it's not!"

"I heard that eating jelly can make all your seasickness problems go away," Jelly said.

"No it's tofu," Dengakuman cried.

"Never eat ice-cream on a cruse, if the boat starts to rock rapidly you'll get over your face," Soften said. Everyone stopped and looked at him for a moment.

"Well there absolutely **no** way that I get seasick!" Gasser said, putting his hands on his hips.

"But you're still scared of going on a boat," Hatenkou said.

"NO I'M NOT!!"

**Later on, at the boat**

"Today really does seem like a great day for a cruise," Bububu said. She, Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly, Soften, Hatenkou and Dengakuman were already on the ship. They were just waiting for Beauty and Gasser.

"Those two had better not take too long, otherwise we'll leave 'em here," Hatenkou moaned.

"Now now Hatenkou. You should know what young love is shouldn't you," Don Patch said, scolding his God-son.

"Yes, I'm sorry God-father."

"Hey Bobobo, can I get a look at that blue orb?" Dengakuman asked.

"No," Bobobo answered, who had been keeping hold of the blue orb ever since they left Burakku's office.

"But why?"

"Cos he doesn't want you to. Get the hint," Soften said.

"Sometimes, I wish you were kinder to me." Just then, cries could be heard from the land. Just about everyone looked to see where it was coming from.

"NO!! DON'T MAKE ME GO!! PLEASE!! I HATE WATER!! I DON'T WANNA GO!!" Gasser screamed. Beauty was practically dragging him across the ground by his ankle. In attempt to stop her, he had dug his fingers in the mud which left miniature sized trenches, but that didn't work. At first Beauty had just tried to convince him nicely to go along but he refused and that lead to her dragging him to the boat.

"So much for not being scared of going out to sea," Jelly said, sweat dropping.

Beauty had just finished dragging the screaming Gasser onto the boat. She looked pretty peed off.

"Looks like you got your hands full there doesn't it, Beauty?" Bobobo said.

"GAS-CAN! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP OR ELSE I'LL THROW IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN! GOT IT?!" Beauty screamed. Gasser instantly shut up. "Much better. And if you even think about starting again, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR **–BEEP-**ING HEAD OFF!"

"Beauty, just calm down a bit. You don't want to hurt anyone. Well maybe Gasser, but not anyone else," Bububu said.

"I'm sorry. But you know how teenaged boys are."

"Aw, what happened to your little relationship?" Dengakuman asked.

"Relationship?"

"You know. You and Gasser."

"_**Don't even think of me and Gas-Can that way**_"

"I'm sorry ! I'm sorry!"

"Hey!" a voice called. Everyone looked, except for Gasser who was quietly trying to get away from Beauty but she had hold of him by the bottom part of his arm. The voice had come from Yun-Lee. Instead of wearing the cloths he was earlier, he now wore a white short sleeved shirt with light blue jeans and sandals.

"Hi Yun-Yun!" Don Patch cried, dressed as a girl.

"Yun-Yun's mine!" Jelly cried.

"Everyone knows that Yun-Yun loves me!" Bobobo cried. All three of them were dressed as girls by the way.

"What do you want Yun-Lee?" Hatenkou asked.

"I've come offering my help. I know everything about controlling this boat, so none of you guys have to worry about that. Plus, I also know a little about the blue orb and the sea temple. Please let me help you," Yun-Lee said.

"I'd think about that but my head too filled with things that Beauty'll do to me if I complain about going out to sea again," Gasser said.

"Quiet you," Beauty said.

"Having you along with us will be more helpful, what do you think Bobobo?" Bububu asked. Bobobo was no longer dressed as a woman.

Welcome aboard Yun-Lee," Bobobo said.

"Thank you. I will be as helpful as I can."

So with that, the boat set off to sea.

**End of chapter 34! Now we now another deep secret of Gasser's. He's terrified of going out to sea! I love to torture Gasser with that kinda stuff. Anyways, can Yun-Lee really be trusted? And does he really know things about the blue orb itself? Find out in the next chapter!**


	35. Bobobo's Enkai Adventure Part 1

Bobobo's Enkai

Adventure

**Hello again! Ya know what I did yesterday? I blindfolded Gasser, put him on a boat and told him not to take the blindfold off until an hour had been up. You should've heard him scream when he realized that he was on the water! Last time, the gang got ready to go out to sea when Yun-Lee came along claiming he could help. Let's see what happens next. (And just so you know the boat they're on looks kinda like a cruise ship)**

The sun was beating down on our heroes pretty hard, and they all seek shelter. The only shelter actually on the bridge were from the parasols. Although they were out on a journey, it still felt like they were still on vacation.

Beauty had had enough of the sun, and decided to go down to the room she had to share with Gasser. When she passed Bobobo and Bububu's room, she noticed that the door was wide open and no one was in there. She went to go shut it when she saw the blue orb sat on Bobobo's bed.

"Wow, it's so pretty when you get a close look at it," she said, holding up the orb. "Maybe I'll keep hold of it for a while." Beauty left the room with the orb and went to hers and Gasser's. She threw herself on the bed and sighed. "This orb is so smooth. And shiny too."

"I don't think Mr Bobobo will like you taking the orb from his room without asking," Gasser said. He too was laid on his bed but was facing away from Beauty.

"Oh Gas-Can! I didn't notice you!"

"Why'd you take that orb in the first place?"

"I don't know. It's as if, we're meant to be together."

"Hm. Yeah right."

"What?"

"The only reason you took that dam thing in the first place was because you're selfish and you didn't want Mr Bobobo to have it."

"That is not true! I don't care whether or not Bobobo keeps the orb!"

"Then why'd you take it!?" Gasser sat up faced her with an angry yet slightly jealous look on his face.

"That's it! I've had enough of being around you. I'm going back up to the bridge!" Beauty left rather quickly.

"Good riddance!" Gasser called to her.

"Why does Gas-Can have to be like that sometimes?" Beauty asked the blue orb, on her way back up to the bridge. "Wait. He kinda looked a bit jealous. Could that have been why he snapped at me? Boys can be so stupid sometimes."

"Beauty! What're you doing with that orb?" Bobobo asked, freaking out slightly.

"Can't I keep hold of it for a little while?" Beauty asked.

"Taking care of that orb can take quiet a bit of responsibility," Yun-Lee said. "Are you sure you can do that that?"

"Of course. I can do that no problem."

"Then you can keep it."

"Hey you guys have gotta see this!" Don Patch yelled, running around Beauty. Holding something in his hands.

"What's that in your hand?" Beauty asked.

"See these Barbie underwear? There Gasser's!"

"No way! Gas-Can has Barbie underwear? That is so rich!" Beauty laughed. "Does he even know you have them?"

"He saw me take them but he didn't chase after me."

Beauty didn't say anything.

"Did you have a fight with Gasser?" Bububu asked, walking into the scene.

"Yeah, I did."

"Ah just forget about it. Boys are always complicated."

"Yeah. He was just jealous about something. Hopefully he'll get over it later."

"Anyways," Bububu faced the others. "Who's up for some food? I just made my special." Everyone agreed. The only one that didn't go down to eat was Gasser, who was still laid on his bed, not doing anything. Beauty began to worry about him and decided to see him.

"Gas-Can?" Beauty said, walking in their room and catching him off guard.

"What do you want?" Gasser asked sounding annoyed. He was laid on his side so he couldn't see her face.

"Please, I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Hm?"

"And, I'm sorry about dragging you here and threatening you. I don't like seeing you act like this, it scares me."

"…Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Going out to sea can make me like that. So if I ever do again, slap me across the face ok?" Gasser sat up, slightly facing her. Beauty got a huge smile on her face and squeezed Gasser tightly.

"Thank you Gas-Can!"

**Aww wasn't that sweet.**

**Gasser- What the? I don't have Barbie underwear?!**

**Don't deny it Gasser! I've seen them! (Author pulls Gasser's pants down revealing Barbie boxers) See you guys next time! **


	36. Bobobo's Enkai Adventure Part 2

Bobobo's Enkai

Adventure

**Hellooooooooooooo! I'm so happy to see you again! Well I can't exactly see you but you get the point. Last time what basically happened was that Beauty got a little attached to the blue orb which creates a jealous Gasser. Let's see what happens next!**

It's been two days now since the gang set out on their journey. Both of them days had been scorching, but that didn't stop Bobobo being an idiot and Beauty freaking out at about almost everything that he did.

"She sells sea shells on the sea shore. But I sell monkey aprons on my sea shore! Monkey here! Monkey there! MONKEY MONKEY MONKEY EVERYWHERE!" Bobobo screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! I'M GETTING A HEADAKE!" Beauty screamed. Don Patch came up to her with a pill and a glass of water. "Huh? That for me?"

"Yep," Don Patch said. "It will stop your pain."

Beauty took the pill and drank down some of the water. She then sat on a sun bed next to Gasser.

"WAIT A MINUTE THIS IS A HUNGOVER PILL!" Beauty cried.

"Well hangover pills get rid of pain don't they?" the candy said.

"But you only take them when you have a hangover, AND I DON'T HAVE A HANGOVER!"

"I-I-I-...I'M SORRY! ALL I EVER DO IS TRY TO HELP A PERSON AND THEY GO AND YELL AT ME! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Don Patch cried. Bobobo put a hand on his shoulder.

"People may not like you, but as long as you try your best, it doesn't matter," Bobobo said.

"You're right! I'm gonna try even harder."

"You better watch out Gas-Can or else Don Patch is gonna annoy you as hell," Beauty said, but she got no reply from Gasser. "Gas-Can? Are you ok?"

Gasser was laid on his stomach with his head buried in his arms. Hearing her call his name, Gasser looked at Beauty.

"Gas-Can can are you ok!?" Beauty asked in alarm. "You're so pale! You really need to get some sleep. Come on, I'll help you down to our room." Beauty reached over to help him, but he just slapped the hand away. "Gas-Can! You're being ridiculous! You look as if you're gonna barf any minute!"

Gasser just frowned at her for a couple of seconds. But that was interrupted shortly after. Gasser quickly ran to the side of the boat, with sound of him barfing heard.

"Told you," Beauty said, folding her arms. Gasser walked back to the sun bed and laid down, closing his eyes.

"Can it," Gasser said, before Beauty could say anything else.

"GOD-FARTHER, WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" Hatenkou cried from a distance. Don Patch had locked himself in a tank full of water with his body covered in chains. "Please God-father you have to get out of there! you'll kill yourself!"

"No, it couldn't be," Jelly said.

"What? What's the matter with God-father?"

"It seems, he's given up on life."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hey everyone. What's going on?" Don Patch said, walking up behind them.

"GOD-FARTHER! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Hatenkou cried, squeezing his god-farther in a deathly hug.

"You are truly a magician," Bobobo said. "Here, take this. It's to prove that you graduated magic school."

"Thank you. I am a magician!" Don Patch cried, holding his diploma in the air.

"You're the greatest God-father," Hatenkou said, still holding onto Don Patch.

"I wonder if there will ever be a time when those lot act normal for at least a day or two," Beauty said.

"Heh, like that'll happen," Gasser said. Beauty noticed that Gasser was staring at her.

"What?"

"The blue orb. Where is it?"

Beauty looked around her and to her surprise the blue orb wasn't anywhere around. She began to panic, and almost collapsed. But then she saw it underneath one of the towels. Just as she reached it, it began to glow brightly. The light was so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes. As the light died down, in place of the blue orb was a small creature that was about the same size as Dengakuman. Its skin was the same color as the blue orb, two big round eyes that also resembled Dengakuman and it had two little horns sticking downwards on the back of its head. Beauty picked it up and instantly began to love it as if it was her own child.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Beauty shrieked, holding the creature close to her.

"I don't believe it," Yun-Lee said, amazed. "The oceans greatest treasure has truly been born."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Soften asked.

"This is its treasure, the great lord of water, Enkai."

**Wow so the blue orb was actually an egg containing the lord of the ocean called Enkai. But does the birth of Enkai mean good or bad? Find out next time with the new name as you should've noticed, Bobobo's Enkai Adventure!**


	37. Bobobo's Enkai Adventure Part 3

Bobobo's Enkai

Adventure

**Hello I'm back! I'm always so hyper when I submit these chapters but I never know why. Must be the thrill of all you guys reading and sending reviews. Thank you so much! Last time Beauty took a hangover pill, Gasser barfed over the side of the boat and Don Patch became a magician. But that's not all that happened. The true greatest treasure of the ocean, or Enkai as we know the little fella, was born. Let's see what happens next.**

Gasser was sat up on the bridge. His stomach had calmed down a little now and he didn't feel sick. He was originally in the little living room that was on the boat, (It's a big boat if you didn't know) but all that could be heard was Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly, Hatenkou and Dengakuman being idiots and Beauty going on about how cute Enkai was to the remaining members of the gang. And all that was too noisy so that's how Gasser came to sitting on the bridge, watching the sunset. Enkai was gonna cause a problem for Gasser if Beauty kept loving it more than him.

As he looked up at the sky, he saw that the clouds were a pinky-orange color. For some reason, it made him remember that event that happened about seven days ago.

_flash back_

_"Gas-Can?" Beauty said._

_"Huh? Beauty? What is it?" Gasser asked._

_"Well, um. Is something wrong?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well you just left so sudden, I was wondering if you were ok."_

_"Well, it's just, I been wanting to say something. I've been thinking about it for a while now."_

_"What is it?"_

_Gasser wrapped his arms around Beauty and pulled her close to him and said just above a whisper, "I love you."_

_End of flash back_

"I do love her," Gasser said to himself. "Maybe I'm just feeling jealous. Maybe the sea airs getting to me."

"Hey," a voice called. It was Hatenkou.

"Hey."

"What're you doing up here all alone? It's not right for someone to be like that. Especially when he knows where his friends are."

"It's too noisy."

"Yeah." Hatenkou leaned on the side of the boat near to where Gasser was. "God-father can be pretty annoying at some times.

"Oh, hey! Isn't today July 3rd?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Happy birthday."

"What?"

"It's your birthday today, right?"

"...Thanks. God-father forgot completely."

"Some God-father he is. In joking way!"

"Ya know Gasser, although you're still a kid. You're pretty cool guy." Hatenkou nudged Gasser's head slightly with his fist then left to go find his God-father.

"Same to you," Gasser said, looking back at the Sun which was about to finish setting.

Meanwhile, Yun-Lee had called for Bobobo to come look at something he had spotted on the radar.

"It just appeared out of nowhere?" Bobobo asked.

"That's right. I think it may be the Aqua Rays," Yun-Lee said.

"The Aqua Rays?"

"Yes. There a group of villains that do their dirty work underwater. But why are the following us?"

"Maybe there's more to Enkai than we know."

"What do you mean?"

"There could be a huge story about him that we don't know. That may be why the Aqua Rays are following us."

"Come to think of it, when I was a kid, I heard my parents tell a story about a lord of the sea, who's name was Enkai!"

"Can you remember the whole story?"

"Not all of it, but most bits. The story goes: Many years ago, the ocean began to die. There was nothing that the people could do about it. But one day, a female teenager came along with a creature in her arms, she claimed that it was called Enkai but never told the people her name. She also claimed that Enkai was the lord of the ocean and could stop it from dieing. All that needed to be done was for Enkai to be taken to the sea kingdom. Within the sea kingdom, right in the centre, was a circular pattern with five different parts. The outer part of it was made out of bronze, inside of that was crystal, inside that was ruby, inside that was sapphire and inside of that was gold, where Enkai must stand. It is said that when all five parts have lit up, the wall in front turned out to be a door, and behind that door was the Platinum Partridge, a ball of energy that can give one person the power to rule the entire world."

"And that's what the Aqua Rays are after."

"Exactly. We have to find a way to get them off our tail before the sea kingdom appears. If they get their hands on it, then we're all doomed."

"My friends and I will give everything we got in order to stop them."

**Well it looks like a whole bunch of new villains. The name was originally the Aqua Rates but I accidentally spelled Aqua Rays and I thought it look pretty cool so I kept it that way. But can our heroes get the Aqua Rays off their tail? Find out in the next chapter of Bobobo's Enkai Adventure.**


	38. Bobobo's Enkai Adventure Part 4

Bobobo's Enkai

Adventure

**Yippee I'm back again! Last time, Bobobo and Yun-Lee found out that they were being followed by the Aqua Rays, a group of villains that attack ships and steal the goods. What will the gang do about this? Let's find out!**

"Everybody! We have an emergency!" Bobobo called. He had got everyone to go to the dining room.

"What's the emergency Bobobo?" Beauty asked.

"Yeah what is it besides Gasser looking as if he's about to throw up again," Jelly said, pointing at Gasser. It was true. Gasser was paler than he was the last time he barfed. Beauty thought about rubbing his back to try make him feel better but another thought came to her about her doing that to him and him barfing all over the table.

"We're being followed by the Aqua Rays," Bobobo said.

"The Aqua Rays? I've never heard of them," Soften said.

"The Aqua Rays are a group of villains who sneak up on people underwater and attack their enemies by surprise and steal their valuables," Yun-Lee said.

"Aqua Rays," Gasser mumbled.

"Have you heard about them before Gas-Can?" Beauty asked him.

"Back on Vacation Island I read something about the Aqua Rays stealing someone's stuff."

"Yes. They're quite well known for that around this area," Yun-Lee said.

"Wait so are we near Vacation Island?" Dengakuman asked.

"What I meant when I said _this area_ is that the Aqua Rays are well known to the five islands in this part of the world."

"But one of the islands is Vacation Island," Bobobo said.

"But what are they following us for?" Beauty asked, pulling Enkai closer to her.

"They want Enkai," Yun-Lee said.

"What!? No! I love Enkai!" Beauty cried. After she said that, Gasser grunted slightly and quickly ran out of the room. "We're not gonna let them take Enkai!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure that if we wait a little while then we can find a way to get them off of our tail."

"Don't worry Enkai. Everything's gonna be ok."

"Be ok," Enkai repeated.

"I don't believe it! Enkai repeated what I just said!"

"Hey Dengakuman, can I ask you something?" Bububu said.

"Sure, go ahead," Dengakuman said.

"I was just wondering, are you related to Enkai?"

"What!? No way!"

"It's just, you look so much alike."

**On the bridge**

"Oh man, I should really learn to not feel sick on a ship," Gasser said to himself, clutching his stomach. "Well, things could be worse."

"Hello there," a woman said, who was hiding in the shadows.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing on the ship!?"

"Heh, I'm here to make all your troubles go away." The woman who spoke stepped out of the shadows, revealing her long ginger hair, orange eyes with cat-slit pupils and her blue uniform with the initials 'A.R.' on her shirt. "My name, is Rosuto." There was a blinding light in front of Gasser face which made him shield his eyes with his eyes.

**Back to the dining room**

"What? Why can't we get rid of them punks now?" Hatenkou asked.

"We don't know what they're planning at the moment. If we wait a while, then maybe we can figure out what it is and stop them," Yun-Lee answered.

"Kid makes a good point," Jelly said.

**BTW- Yun-Lee is around twenty years old or something.**

"As long as we figure out what they're planning before they get Enkai," Beauty said, cuddling Enkai with her arms. Gasser came back into the room and sat down. "Hey Gas-Can, you ok?" Gasser just nodded.

"You're hiding something!" Don Patch said. Gasser just looked at him for a moment, until Bobobo picked him up pinned him against the wall.

"Bobobo!" Beauty cried.

"What're you hiding boy?" Bobobo asked.

"N-nothing!" Gasser stuttered.

"YOU KNOW SOMETHING NOW TELL ME WHAT IT IS!"

"I don't know anything I swear! Please let me go I don't feel so good!"

"You better know nothing," Bobobo said, dropping him on the ground. Beauty rushed over to his side.

"Gas-Can are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he? Bobobo why did you do that!?"

"I keep getting the suspicion that there's a spy on this ship."

Meanwhile, on a submarine, a man with long brown hair, green cat-slit eyes and wearing a long blue shirt with blue pants and shoes was sat in a solid bronze chair, patting a tortoise on the back, was eagerly waiting the return of one of his loyal subjects. The doors on the far side of the room opened.

"Ah there you are," the man said. "Have you managed to complete your mission?"

"Yes, I successfully completed my mission with no problem whatsoever. Bobobo won't know what hit him until it's too late," a female voice said.

"Excellent work as usual, Rosuto."

**So that Rosuto was working for the Aqua Rays in case you couldn't guess. But what was this mission that she and her boss were talking about? Does it have anything to do with Bobobo? Find in the next chapter of Bobobo's Enkai Adventure!**


	39. Bobobo's Enkai Adventure Part 5

Bobobo's Enkai

Adventure

**Hi everyone! Nice to see you again! I hope that you are enjoying the fanfic so far! Last time Bobobo and Yun-Lee warned the others about the Aqua Rays following them. Gasser felt sick again and went up to the bridge for fresh air when he encountered Rosuto of the Aqua Rays. Bobobo believes that there is a spy on the Boat. Is he right?**

The gang had now been out at sea for four days. The boat had stopped for a little while, so a few of the gang went in the water to cool down as the weather was just getting hotter and hotter. Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly and Dengakuman were playing in the water while Hatenkou, Gasser, Bububu and Soften were playing cards.

"Got any threes?" Bububu asked. Beauty suddenly came running up to the bridge crying.

"Beauty, what's wrong?" Gasser asked.

"I-I-I c-can't find E-Enkai!" Beauty cried. No one could see this but Gasser was smirking slightly.

"I'm sure he'll show up."

"We have to find him! He could be hurt!"

"Don't cry Beauty, we'll find him," Bububu comforted.

All of them except Gasser went looking around everywhere for Enkai, but they had no luck. About an hour later, Gasser headed back to his and Beauty's room. But when he got there, he found Beauty lying on her bed crying hard. Gasser didn't enter the room, he just stood outside and watched her. When a tear slipped its way down Gasser's face, he quickly ran to the closet. He took the box at the back in the corner and opened it. He took the thing that was inside of it and quickly ran back to Beauty. Beauty was still laid on her bed crying when he got back.

"Beauty," Gasser said softly.

"Go away, I want to be alone," Beauty said, her voice muffle as it was buried in her arms.

"Be ok?" a little high-pitched voice said. Beauty looked up. Gasser was stood there cradling something in his arms.

"Enkai?" Beauty said. Gasser nodded and handed Enkai back to her, AKA-the thing he was cradling. "Enkai your ok! Thank you Gas-Can!"

Gasser sat down on Beauty's bed next to her. Beauty was hugging Enkai close to her while crying. Gasser smiled at seeing this.

"Thank you Gas-Can," Beauty said again.

'_I can't believe how immature I was,_' Gasser thought. '_I got jealous of Enkai because of how much Beauty loves him. I got so jealous I went and hid him in a cardboard box in the closet. And to think that I almost destroyed this. I really am... immature._' Gasser stood up and stretched. "I think I'm gonna go up to the bridge," Gasser said.

"Ok. Bye Gas-Can," Beauty said.

"Bye Gas-Can," Enkai copied.

When Gasser got to the bridge he had realized that going there was a bad idea.

"No. I can't do it anymore," Bobobo said, dressed as a high school girl, crying his eyes out.

"What are you talking about?!" Don Patch yelled out him, also dressed as a school girl.

"I failed! I can't go on!"

"So you failed one of your tests, it's not the end of the world! C'mon get a hold of yourself!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm gonna try my best to not fail again!"

"You failed to be normal," Gasser said.

"NO! I FAILED AGAIN!" Bobobo went practically right in front of Gasser's face crying.

"AHH!" while backing away, Gasser fell over the side of the boat and into the water. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU BIG BAFOON!"

"What's going on?" Beauty asked, walking on up to Bobobo while holding Enkai. Enkai jumped out of Beauty's grip and went in the water. "Enkai! No!" Enkai soon came back up. He had a blue glow around him and was floating. The others realized why he had gone in the water when they saw who it was Enkai was holding by the back of his shirt. "Gas-Can? Gas-Can what happened?" Beauty ran over to where Enkai had dropped Gasser. Gasser tried to speak when he found the his voice was wheezy and he couldn't breath. "Guys! Gas-Can can't breathe! Guys?"

Beauty looked around to find that no one was on the bridge. She put Gasser's arm around her shoulder and tried to help him get to their room. When they got there, Beauty laid Gasser on his bed. Enkai jumped on top of Gasser around where his lungs were. He closed his eyes and the two horns on the back of his head glowed yellow. When the light died down, Beauty could see that Gasser was able to breathe again.

"Enkai, did you help Gas-Can?" Beauty asked. Enkai nodded. Beauty smiled and laid down next to Gasser, closing her eyes. "Thank you Enkai."

**Dengakuman comes on screen.**

"Hi everyone!," Dengakuman says. "The author decided that I could have my own little wiggin theatre at the end, so here it is!"

_I as sat on a swing, swinging forward and backwards slightly. Tomorrow was the final day of collage. But there was one problem about the final day._

_"I DON'T GO TO COLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_**THE END**_

**Yeah that was pretty pointless. But anywho, if you couldn't tell, after Gasser had been brought back out of the water he had an asthma attack. And the dozy dope forgot his inhaler. But we haven't heard anything from the Aqua Rays yet. What are they planning to do? It's another big mystery. **


	40. Bobobo's Enkai Adventure Part 6

Bobobo's Enkai

Adventure

**Howdy y'all! Thankx a lot for all the reviews y'all have sent me since **_**Bobobo's Vacation Chapter 1**_**. Now last time in here Bobobo's Enkai Adventure, Gasser learned that just because Beauty loved little Enkai doesn't mean that he had to be jealous. We also found out that Bobobo failed his test and Dengakuman doesn't go to collage. Let's see what gonna happen next.**

Another morning on sea. Quiet, peaceful. Beauty was relaxing with Bububu, playing with Enkai, trying to get a tan and talking about girl stuff. Hatenkou was playing tag with his God-father. Dengakuman had managed to convince Soften and Jelly to play hide, seek then eat tofu with him.

"I'm worried about Gas-Can," Beauty said to Bububu. "He collapsed after Enkai healed him and hasn't woken up since."

"Ah don't worry about him, he'll be fine," Bububu said, turning over on her stomach and adjusting her sunglasses. "And like you said, Enkai healed him."

"But still-"

"EVERYBODY OUT THE WAY!" Bobobo called. His nose hair was holding Gasser above his head.

"Bobobo what are you doing?!" Beauty screamed. Bobobo then tossed Gasser into the water.

"Bobobo, why did you throw Gasser into the water?" Soften asked.

"If you look at the water you'll soon see," Bobobo answered. Everyone looked at around where Gasser had landed.

"I don't see anything," Beauty said. But just after she said that, the water turned a greeny-yellow color that spread about five miles away from the boat. Gasser then jumped out of the water and pounced on top of Beauty. "Ah Gas-Can! Get off me!"

"Alright, who took off his collar?" Bobobo said, picking up Gasser by the back of his shirt, revealing that it was Baby Gasser.

"Goo ga gaa ga goo ga goo!" Baby Gasser screamed, waving his arms about, trying to get free.

"Oh it's his Baby form," Beauty said.

"Gee who wouldn't notice," Jelly said.

"Who took his collar?" Bobobo said again. Everyone turned to Don Patch, who had a wristband that looked a little familiar.

"What?" Don Patch said.

"That isn't Gas-Can's collar is it?" Beauty said.

"What this thing? Nah, I got it at a convenient store last week. Makes me look tough."

At seeing the collar, Baby Gasser began waving his arms around more franticly while crying. He was moving around too much and Bobobo accidentally dropped him. Baby Gasser picked Don Patch up and started cradling him like a doll while singing Twinkle Twinkle but replacing the words with 'goo's and 'gaa's.

"Ahhh! It's torture!" Don Patch cried.

"God-father! I'll save you!" Hatenkou cried, snatching Don Patch from Baby Gasser. "Are you alright God-father?"

"Yes I'm fine. But what about-" Don Patch was cut off by the shrill crying of Baby Gasser.

"MAN THIS KID IS LOUD!" Soften yelled, over the noise of Baby Gasser and covering his ears. (well you don't see any ears on him but you know what I mean. Same goes for the others who don't have ears)

"DON'T YOU MEAN BABY?" Jelly yelled, also covering his ears.

"I KNOW JUST THE THING!" Bobobo yelled, disappearing from the scene.

"WELL HURRY UP!" Beauty said in annoyance. She couldn't cover her ears since she had to hold Enkai. Bobobo soon came back with a rose and handed it to Baby Gasser. Baby Gasser stopped crying and put the rose in his mouth. Bobobo took Gasser's collar off Don Patch, ignoring the insults he shot at Bobobo, and put it around Gasser's neck where it belongs. Baby Gasser immediately turned back to Gasser.

"Thank god for that," Bububu said.

"Hey what happened?" Gasser asked, scratching the back of his head looking a bit dopey like.

"Don Patch took your collar off and you turned into Baby Gasser," Beauty said.

"Hey!" Dengakuman said. "Where'd Hatenkou go? He stood here a second ago and now he's gone."

"Guys we got a problem," Yun-Lee cried, running up to the others. He lead them to a communication room. There was a huge TV screen on the centre of the far wall. The screen flicked on to show the same man that was on the submarine.

"Good morning Bobobo," the man said. "My name is Arashi. You're probably wondering where your little friend is. Well I've taken him captive and the only way for you to get him back, is to hand over the oceans greatest treasure. In other words, I want Enkai!"

**Gasp! How did the Aqua Rays manage to get Hatenkou without anyone noticing? What will our heroes do? Will they hand over Enkai, or leave Hatenkou with the Aqua Rays?I don't know why I'm asking you but anyways, find out in the next chapter of Bobobo's Enkai Adventure!**


	41. Bobobo's Enkai Adventure Part 7

Bobobo's Enkai

Adventure

**Yo! Good to see you again. Last time our heroes solved the mystery of who stole Gasser's collar. It was Don Patch!!!!!!!! But right as that mystery was solved, Hatenkou disappeared! It turned out that the Aqua Rays had kidnapped him and would give him back in exchange for Enkai! Oh what will our heroes do!?!?!?!?!?**

**Gasser- Get as far away from the author as possible.**

**WHAT DID YOU SAY!? GET BACK HERE YOU!!!!**

"What are we gonna do?" Beauty asked.

"We can't hand Enkai over, and we can't leave Hatenkou," Jelly said.

"Where there's a will there's a way!" Don Patch said. "If only I had a way."

Gasser thought for a moment, then began to grin evilly and looked over at Dengakuman.

"What if," Gasser said, "we disguise Dengakuman as Enkai and handed him over."

"What!" Dengakuman shrieked.

"Ah, excellent idea," Soften said.

"WHAT!! Now hold on a minute! Why do **I **have to be the one in disguise!?"

"Cos you're the only one that looks like Enkai," Gasser said, still grinning evilly.

"Why do you guys have to be so mean to him?" Beauty said.

"Yeah she's right!" Dengakuman said. "Just because I'm the only one that looks like him doesn't mean I have to do it."

"Please Dengakuman, the fate of the entire world is at hand here," Yun-Lee said.

"I'm not doing anything."

"You'll make so many poor innocent children cry if you do that," Jelly said, crying.

"How could you be so mean!" Don Patch cried.

"No! I can't stand to see children cry!" Dengakuman cried. Another thought came to Gasser. The arguing that was going on between Dengakuman, Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly was broken by the sound of someone crying. It was Gasser?

"Don't worry Gas-Can, it'll be ok," Beauty said, comforting him. "Look at what you four did! You made Gas-Can cry and I don't think I've ever seen him cry!"

"I'm so sorry Gasser," Bobobo said placing his hands on Gasser's shoulders, only to be pushed away by Gasser who was still crying. "You see Dengakuman, this is all your fault!"

"You're right. It is. I'm sorry Gasser, I'm gonna find as many things as I can to make myself look like Enkai!" Dengakuman said, then left the room.

"Piece of cake," Gasser said, smirking and folding his arms.

"Wait that was fake?" Beauty asked.

"Haha. You couldn't possibly believe that I would cry over something like that."

"You what!!!!" Bobobo yelled. "You idiot! I actually believed you as well! I'm such a fool."

"How could you do this you idiot! You're not sensitive at all you sensitive-less freak!" Don Patch cried.

"Yeah God-father's right," Hatenkou said, appearing out of nowhere.

"WAIT A MINUTE WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE KIDNAPPED BY THE AQUA RAYS!!??" Beauty freaked out.

"Yeah but they said something about you guys handing over a fake instead of the real Enkai and so they let me go."

"What!? They knew? But how?" Yun-Lee asked.

"I think that there's a device on the boat that sends everything that we say to their submarine."

"It's that spy I was telling you about!" Bobobo said.

"You mean you actually believe that a spy could be on the boat," Bububu said, rolling her eyes.

"But what if there is a spy? What'll we do?" Beauty said, holding Enkai closer to her.

"Don't you worry Beauty. That spy would have to get through me first before they get to you and Enkai," Gasser said.

"But what if you were the spy," Don Patch said.

"What? You have got to be kidin me."

"I can't believe you!" Bobobo cried in a high-pitched voice dressed as girl. "We've been dating for twelve years and you never told me that you were a spy!"

"Ok I'm outta here," Gasser said, getting up and walking out the room.

"Oh I get it! You're gonna contact your boss aren't ya!" Don Patch called after him.

"Why are you all so suspicious about Gas-Can?" Beauty asked.

"Aw c'mon Beauty. You know we're just playing," Bobobo said.

"But still," Yun-Lee said. "There's something about that boy that's been different lately."

"Indeed," Soften said. "I've been picking up some unfamiliar vibes from him that weren't there when we first got on the boat."

"It's gotta be a coincidence," Beauty said. "Gas-Can has been felling seasick lately so it could just be that."

"I'm still gonna keep a close eye on him though," Yun-Lee said.

'_Please be ok Gas-Can. Please,' _Beauty thought.

**End of chappie! End of chappie! Whaaaa! It makes me sad! Whaaaaaaaaa! Anyways, what are these strange vibes coming from Gasser and how did the Aqua Rays know about our heroes little trick? Find out in the next chapter of Bobobo's Enkai Adventure!**


	42. Bobobo's Enkai Adventure Part 8

Bobobo's Enkai

Adventure

**Hello! Thanx for everyone who read and reviewed so far! Now, last time our heroes were trying to find a way to get Hatenkou back without giving the Aqua Rays Enkai. They decide it would be a good idea to disguise Dengakuman but somehow the Aqua Rays found out their plan and set Hatenkou free.**

It was another scorching day for our heroes. Everyone was too tired to do anything so they just found a spot to stay and didn't move unless they were hungry\thirsty or had to go to the toilet.

"Today really is hot," Beauty said. She was laid on a sun bed wearing sunglasses.

"Only...about another...week," Gasser panted. He was laid on his stomach on the sun bed next to Beauty.(And topless too!)

"Gas-Can are you ok? You don't sound too good."

"The heat's...just getting to...me." Just then, a huge wave came and splashed on top of Gasser and Beauty. "Alright who's the wise guy that did that?"

"Gas-Can you sound better."

"Ah great. Now my hair's soaking wet."

"Well at least it will keep the back of your neck cool."

"Do you try make everything sound good?"

"Why? Is that bad?"

"Well, it can kinda get annoying sometimes. I mean how you do it all the time!"

"Sorry Gas-Can."

Gasser turned onto his back and sat up sighing. Beauty looked over at him to see what he was doing. A slight breeze brushed against their faces. Gasser began to fiddle with the buckle on his collar.

"Ah! Gas-Can!" Beauty cried, reaching over to grab the hand he was using. "Be careful, you don't wanna break it do you?"

"No, that would be bad," Gasser said, smiling warmly at her. Beauty let go of his hand. Don Patch suddenly began running around with the wallet sized photo album of Gasser's family.

"Look what I've got!" Don Patch yelled.

"What? Hey give that back!" Gasser cried.

"Why should I?"

"Because that photo album is very important to me. Please give it back."

"Well if I can't have it then nobody can!" Don Patch threw the photo album into the ocean.

"NO!" '_Oh no,_' Gasser thought. '_Mama, Papa, Tang! What should I do?_'

"Too late kid. It's long gone now."

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!" Gasser punched Don Patch so far that he disappeared in the sky with a little twinkle of a star. Gasser broke down onto his hands and knees.

"Gas-Can, it'll be ok. Trust me. Gas-Can?" Beauty said. She then noticed that Gasser wasn't answering to anything she said because he was crying, for real this time.

"Hey have you guys seen God-father?" Hatenkou asked walking onto the scene. "Hey what's wrong with Gasser?"

"C'mon Gas-Can. Everything's be ok."

"But...that album w-was all I h-had of my family," Gasser choked through his tears.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on," Hatenkou said.

"Your stupid God-father threw something very important to Gas-Can into the ocean!" Beauty said, sounding angry at Hatenkou even though he didn't do anything.

"Nothing I can do about it."

"C'mon Gas-Can, let's go to our room and get some rest, ok?" Gasser nodded and followed her to their room. Beauty took her trainers off and went to look in the mirror. Gasser took his off and sat down on the bed. After finishing getting her hair the way she liked it, Beauty sat down next Gasser. "Gas-Can, you haven't said a word since we began coming here. I told you, everything's going to be ok."

"...Enkai," Gasser said.

"What?"

"Enkai. Where is he?"

"He's on the bridge with the others."

"Better be careful or Don Patch'll throw him in the water too."

"Right, I'll go get him." Beauty put her trainers back on and went to the bridge. But Enkai wasn't there. "Enkai! Bububu, have you seen Enkai?"

"Sorry, haven't seen him all day," Bububu said who was leaning on the side of the boat looking at the water.

"Hey everyone, I'm back," Don Patch said.

"God-father!" Hatenkou called, running up to Don Patch in his usual fashion.

"Don Patch, have you seen Enkai?" Beauty asked.

"Nope."

"What is it Beauty?" Yun-Lee said, walking onto the scene.

"I can't find Enkai anywhere!" Beauty cried.

"This could be bad," Bobobo said.

"We'll divide the group into two. Bobobo, Don Patch, Soften, Bububu, you'll come with me on in the submarine to look underwater. The rest of you stay here," Yun-Lee commanded.

'_Where ever you are, Enkai, please be ok,_' Beauty thought.

**Oh no! Enkai's missing? How will our heroes complete their mission without him? Will they manage to find him? Or will the entire ocean die? Find out in the next chapter of Bobobo's Enkai Adventure!**


	43. Bobobo's Enkai Adventure Part 9

Bobobo's Enkai

Adventure

**Hello everybody! Thanx for all the review!! I feel so loved. Now then, last time Don Patch learned that just because you want something you can't always have it and if it belongs to someone then there's a way to totally humiliate the owner. Also, Enkai went missing and our heroes are now trying to find him. Will Enkai be found? Let's see.**

Bobobo, Don Patch, Soften, Bububu and Yun-Lee were in a submarine looking for Enkai underwater. They had been down there for almost an hour now.

"I still haven't seen him," Bububu said. Looking out the window. "What about you guys?"

"No luck," Soften said, staring out the other window.

"Nothing for me to report but blue," Bobobo said.

"We have to find him because if the Aqua Rays find out that we can't find him then they'll go looking for him," Yun-Lee said.

"And that could be a serious problem," Don Patch said, who was actually acting serious for once.

"I feel sorry for Beauty," Bububu said. "She must be really worried."

Meanwhile, back on the boat...

"Enkai are you here?" Beauty called, looking around in the kitchen. "I guess you're not here either." Beauty dropped to her knees and began to cry. "Oh Enkai! Where are you!? Please let me know you're ok! Please!"

"Don't worry Beauty," Dengakuman said, walking onto the scene. "I can be just as cute as Enkai."

"Thanks Dengakuman. But you're not Enkai."

"Aww. Is little Beauty worried about her little baby Enkai?" a female voice said. It was Rosuto.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Beauty demanded, quickly standing up.

"There's no need to worry, I'm not gonna do anything to you. My name is Rosuto. I'm the head of C section of the Aquamarine."

"The Aquamarine?"

"Yes. It's the name of the sub that we Aqua Rays have."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just simply came for a visit."

"R-Rosuto?" came a male voice from behind. It was Hatenkou.

"Hatenkou? No it couldn't be."

"Heh, it's been a long time, sis."

"What!? You mean that you two are brother and sister?" Beauty asked.

"Yeah. While I chose to go on your side, it appears my younger sister has gone along with the Aqua Rays," Hatenkou said.

"Hmph, I'm done here," Rosuto said, then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Hatenkou, was that girl really your sister?" Beauty asked.

"Yeah. We were separated when we were kids," Hatenkou said.

Back to the submarine...

"Huh? That's strange," Yun-Lee said.

"What's strange?" Soften asked.

"Something just appeared on the radar, and it's really small and moving quite fast."

"What if it's something that the Aqua Rays sent to us," Bububu cried. Just then there was a tap on the window next to Bububu. "Enkai!" Enkai was outside the submarine holding what looked like a wallet-sized photo album.

"Whatever that thing is," Bobobo said, "It was because he wanted to find it that he went down here."

"Hey that looks like that thing I stole off Gasser and then threw it in the water," Don Patch said.

"So basically it's your fault that Enkai went missing."

"Yes. Hey wait!"

"C'mon, we'll go back to the ship," Yun-Lee said, turning the submarine around to head back. Enkai began following, staying close to the glass where his friends could be seen.

Back on the boat...

"Uhhh, Jelly what happened to you?" Beauty asked. She, Dengakuman and Hatenkou had gone up to the bridge and found Jelly melted on the floor.

"It was Gasser!" Jelly cried.

"Gas-Can?"

"Yeah?" Gasser said who was sat on a sun bed.

"Gas-Can! You tied your hair up!"

**Oh so he remembered an elastic band to tie his hair up but forgot his inhaler to save his life!**

"Huh? Oh yeah. Jelly over there said that my head looks like Don Patch." A silhouette of Gasser's head and a silhouette of Don Patch appeared above Beauty's head. The two silhouettes fused together perfectly. "DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Sorry Gas-Can. I couldn't help it."

"Hm?"

"Hey, what's that in the water?" Hatenkou said, pointing at a small dark spot on the water. It soon jumped out and landed in Beauty's arms.

"ENKAI!!" Beauty cried, hugging the little creature tightly.

"Gas-Can," Enkai said.

"What?"

"Gas-Can," Enkai said again, holding up the item he retrieved.

"Gas-Can it's your family!"

"What!?" Gasser said, unsure of what she meant.

"Enkai went to go look for the photo album of your family."

"Really? Aw thanks Enkai. You're the greatest."

"You're the greatest," Enkai repeated. Beauty and Gasser just giggled at this.

"At least we know he's safe," Yun-Lee said to Bobobo.

"Yeah, what would the world do without him?" Bobobo asked.

**Yey! Enkai's ok! But who were Bobobo and Yun-Lee talking about? Was it Enkai? Or someone else? Find out in the next chapter of Bobobo's Enkai Adventure! (Yeah that is getting old isn't it)**


	44. Bobobo's Enkai Adventure Part 10

Bobobo's Enkai

Adventure

**Hey I'm back!!!!!!!!!! Sorry! But my AKA side has half taken over me and I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO hyper!! LasttimeonBobobo'sEnkaiAdventurewefoundoutthatRosutowasHatenkou'ssisterandenkaiwassafelyreturnedtotheothers. Sorry was that too fast? What I said was Last time on Bobobo's Enkai Adventure we found out that Rosuto was Hatenkou's sister and Enkai was safely returned to the others. Let's so what happens next!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

"C'MON! MOVE IT! WE ONLY HAVE FIVE MORE DAYS LEFT!" Don Patch yelled at Yun-Lee.

"Listen dude, I told you, the sea kingdom appears near Enkai," Yun-Lee said for the eighth time in five minutes.

"It's no use telling **him** that," Bobobo said, walking onto the scene. "He can't even tell the difference between an ice-cream and cotton candy."

"I can too!" Don Patch yelled. Just so you guys know, the gang have just finished eating breakfast and is now going about their own thing.

"Oh Enkai, I'm so glad you're back! I missed you so much!" Beauty said, who was sitting on a sun bed with Gasser as usual.

"Get over it Beauty he came back yesterday," Hatenkou said, walking past.

"Shut up yank!"

"Let it go Beauty," Gasser said, tying his hair up again.

"It's just, Hatenkou is a pretty cool friend and all, but he can really hurt people at their heart."

"Just try and get over it."

"You're right."

'_NO STOP! PLEASE! LET ME GO! HELP!'_ a woman's voice cried.

"Who was that?" Gasser said.

"Who was what?" Beauty asked.

"Didn't you hear it? There was woman crying for help! We have to go help her!"

"Gas-Can the sea air must be getting to you cos I can't hear any woman besides Don Patch over there. Could it have been him?"

"It was nothing," Gasser sighed, laying down on the sun bed.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Enkai jumped onto Gasser's chest. "Gas-Can, sick?" Enkai asked.

"No I'm not feeling sick. Just tired."

"By the sounds of it you didn't get much sleep last night," Beauty said.

"What makes you say that?" Gasser asked, sitting up with Enkai sliding down onto his lap.

"I kept waking up every now and then and I could hear you shuffling way too much for you to be asleep."

"Yeah I had a pretty rough night. I think I'll get a little sleep. And make sure Don Patch doesn't do anything to me in my sleep ok?"

"Ok," Beauty said, giggling. Enkai jumped back onto Beauty.

"Hey Beauty," Bububu said, sitting on a different sun bed next to Beauty, careful not wake Gasser who had fallen asleep already. "By the way, Hatenkou's been acting a little tense lately. Got any ideas why?"

"Not that I know. Wait! We bumped into his younger sister yesterday. Her name is Rosuto and she's with the Aqua Rays."

"That must be why."

"Why? Do you have a crush on him?"

"NO!"

"Didn't you say that a little too loud?"

"Ok so he is cute. But I love Don Patch more. I can't be with both."

"Hey, you wanna know how a boy asked me out once?"

"Sure I'd love to."

"Well, it's nothing too special but he had been acting strange lately and I went to see what was wrong with him. And he said he'd been thinking about something for a while and then he just came out with it, he said he loved me."

"Gasser is always softer on you then anyone else. And you're always worrying about him and taking care of him. No wonder he fell in love with you."

"Yeah. Wait who said it was Gas-Can?"

"Oh c'mon! Who else around here is about your age and is the opposite sex as you?"

"Bububu, not so loud."

"Sorry. I forgot that he's right next to you."

Hatenkou had gone to see what Soften was doing.

"Hey Soften, what you doing?" (Told you!)

"Fishing," Soften said calmly.

"Need some help? God-father and I use to fish all the time. Ah those were the days."

"Fine. Go get a rod, they're over their."

A huge wave suddenly covered the entire boat, getting everyone wet.

"What was that!?" Gasser asked, who had now woke up and gone near Soften and Hatenkou, soon followed by the others.

"Could that be?" Beauty said, as something began to appear out of the water.

"It's the Aquamarine! The Aqua Ray's sub," Yun-Lee said.

"Greetings to you all," came Arashi's voice.

"It's the guy who kidnapped me!" Hatenkou cried.

"Yes it is I, Arashi." A mechanical hand came out of the Aquamarine a pulled Enkai towards it.

"Enkai!" Beauty cried.

"Congratulations Harihaka. It seems you've completed your mission. Or should I say, congratulations Gasser!"

**What!? No this chapter can't end there! What did Arashi mean when he changed Harihaka to Gasser? Has Gasser been working for the Aqua Rays all this time? Find out next time! **

**BTW- Split Harihaka to "hari" and "haka". The "hari" means glass and the "haka" means tomb so the name Harihaka is really glass tomb.**


	45. Bobobo's Enkai Adventure Part 11

Bobobo's Enkai

Adventure

**Hey there! no recap this time. Gonna get straight to it.**

"Could that be?" Beauty said, as something began to appear out of the water.

"It's the Aquamarine! The Aqua Ray's sub," Yun-Lee said.

"Greetings to you all," came Arashi's voice.

"It's the guy who kidnapped me!" Hatenkou cried.

"Yes it is I, Arashi." A mechanical hand came out of the Aquamarine a pulled Enkai towards it.

"Enkai!" Beauty cried.

"Congratulations Harihaka. It seems you've completed your mission. Or should I say, congratulation Gasser!"

"What? Gas-Can what's he talking about?" Beauty asked.

"I get it," Bobobo said. "You've been a spy this whole time haven't you? Well? Speak up!"

'_Why did he replace Harihaka with my name?_' Gasser thought. '_Wait a minute!'_

Flash Back

_"Hello there," a woman said, who was hiding in the shadows._

_"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing on the ship!?"_

_"Heh, I'm here to make all your troubles go away." The woman who spoke stepped out of the shadows, revealing her long ginger hair, orange eyes with cat-slit pupils and her blue uniform with the initials 'A.R.' on her shirt. "My name, is Rosuto." There was a blinding light in front of Gasser face which made him shield his eyes with his eyes._

_"Ah! What's that?" Gasser yelled._

_'From now on everything around you will be reported to us, _

_Your eyes will be our eyes,_

_Your ears will be our ears,_

_And you will be known as Harihaka.'_

End of Flash Back

'_So, I'm Harihaka?'_

"Is that true Gasser?" Hatenkou asked.

"What?" Gasser said.

"Are you really a spy from the Aqua Rays?" Beauty asked.

"No way! You guys have known me before the Aqua Rays came along! Don't you guys trust me?"

"How can they?" came Arashi's voice. "You betrayed them all! Thanks to you, the world will die! Mwahahahahaa!"

"Gasser isn't a spy for them," Soften said. "They're just using him as a tool. Arashi! Gasser wasn't your tool before he came on the ship. How did you do it?"

"When the boy was alone I sent my beautiful Rosuto to place a tiny device inside his brain. Now, everything that he sees, hears or does is transmitted to us."

"And what if we tried to remove it?" Bobobo asked.

"Ha! The device is so small hardly anything can detect where it is. And even if you do manage to find it, once it is removed Harihaka will be both blind and deaf for the rest of his life. Now it is time for my departure. Hey! Where'd my prize go?"

Don Patch jumped down onto the bridge with Enkai in his arms. "Tsk tsk," Don Patch said, waving his fingerer left and right. "You should really keep a closer eye on things."

"Alright God-father!" Hatenkou called.

"SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR!" Bobobo called. At least fifty nose hairs came out of Bobobo's nostrils and wrapped around the Aquamarine. They then lifted it and threw it far away.

"Great one Bobobo!" Beauty called, punching her fist in the air. Don Patch put Enkai on the floor who immediately began making his way downstairs. "Enkai where are you going?" Beauty cried, following the little creature. It turned out he'd gone to Beauty and Gasser's room. Gasser was laid on his bed. "Gas-Can!"

"Go away," Gasser said. "It's not safe for you to be around me. Just go."

"No Gas-Can! It doesn't matter how unsafe it is for me to be around you because I'm your friend! And friends always stick together!"

"Yeah well, you heard what Arashi said. He's probably listening in on our conversation right now. I might as well call myself an Aqua Ray."

"NO! If you did that then I'd probably kill myself!"

"You mean, you'd rather have me with you, than you keeping your life?"

"Gasser," Yun-Lee said, walking into the room. "Would you mind coming with me for a second. If it's ok with you then I would like to take a couple of scans of your brain. Maybe we could find a way to remove the device without you going blind and deaf."

"...Fine. If it's what you want." Gasser got up and followed Yun-Lee to the scanning room.

"Normally," Yun-Lee said, "We would use the room to scan exotic plants and creatures we found in the ocean. But it can also scan parts of a person. Now this should only take a couple minutes, then you can go back to what you were doing before."

"Well," Bobobo said, walking up to Yun-Lee with Don Patch. The scans had already been done and Yun-Lee was trying his best to find the device.

"Is there any hope for him doc?" Don Patch asked, dressed as a nurse.

"So far I haven't found anything. Arashi did say that hardly anything can detect the device," Yun-Lee sighed. "Wait. There!" Yun-Lee pointed a part of Gasser's brain. There was a very small patch the looked a little different from the rest of the brain. "That's it! That's the device!"

"We know where it is," Bobobo said. "If only there was a way to disable it."

"Well if there is a way, then it'll probably take a while for is to figure out what it is. The device is atached to the part that controls your sight and hearing."

"Who cares?! Let's find a way!" Don Patch yelled, punching the air.

It was now night for our heroes. Everyone is sleeping peacefully due to all the hard work everyone had been doing. The only one that wasn't asleep was Gasser, who was on the bridge.

"What good am I now?" Gasser said to himself. His face was pale and his eyes were cold. "I've been an Aqua Ray all this time. I feel like such a traitor." Gasser could feel himself falling forward and soon his body felt weightless as he began to sink in the ocean. Gasser closed his eyes. But then, a hand grabbed his and pulled him back up to the surface.

"Gas-Can! Are you ok?" Beauty screamed. Gasser opened his eyes to see Beauty looking at him worriedly.

"B-Beauty?" Gasser said, unsure if it was really her or just a figment of his imagination. Beauty wrapped her arms around him and began crying into his chest.

"Why? Why did you do it Gas-Can? Don't you care anymore? We're all a team, remember? All the good times and the bad. Are you just gonna leave them behind and kill yourself? Are you!?"

Gasser stared blankly at her for a moment then laughed slightly. Beauty stared up at him as if to say 'Why the hell are you laughing? You just tried to kill yourself! Are you nuts!'

"You're so pathetic," Gasser said, still laughing slightly.

"What?" Beauty screamed. Gasser got up and began to go back to bed, leaving Beauty just staring at him. Beauty punched the side of the boat. "Grrr. Stupid boys!" Beauty then got up and also went to bed thinking about hat had happened that day.

**Wow, I think that was my longest chapter yet. But anywho, has Gasser but behind the fact that he is classed as an Aqua Ray spy? Will our heroes be able to continue there journey? And why wont my mum buy me a pussy cat? Find out next time.**


	46. Bobobo's Enkai Adventure Part 12

Bobobo's Enkai

Adventure

**Hey there again! Last time Gasser was feeling depressed after finding out that he was actually spying for the Aqua Rays and was about to drown himself when Beauty came along and stopped him. Now Gasser has full confidence in himself and is gonna forget about that device and continue with the others on their journey. Let's see what's gonna happen next.**

It's now only one day away until the sea kingdom appears and everyone is getting excited. Everyone but Beauty. Well she was excited but, when the kingdom appears, Enkai would have to leave her. And the Aqua Rays are on their tale, so Enkai could get kidnapped so Beauty still won't be able to see Enkai. Right now Enkai was asleep on Beauty's lap in her room. Beauty didn't feel like leaving her room. She was too depressed. But then a thought came to her. She was just being selfish, and Beauty hated selfish people. It was Enkai's destiny to go and stay in the sea kingdom until about another one thousand years.

"I'm sorry Enkai," Beauty whispered to the sleeping Enkai on her lap. "I'm being selfish, aren't I?"

"It isn't your fault Beauty," Soften said, who was leaning against the door frame.

"Oh Soften, it's nice to see you."

"I take you know what's gonna happen tomorrow."

"The sea kingdom's gonna appear. I know."

"I wonder what it'll look like."

"From what I heard, the whole thing's a pale bluish color."

"Nice. I'm guessing it's gonna be huge as well."

"Yep. That's sea kingdom's gonna be an amazing sight. Too bad we'll have to say goodbye to Enkai there."

"Mm. Bububu's making lunch if you want anything."

"Ok. I'll be there soon."

"See ya."

"Goodbye."

Beauty sighed. Eating one a Bububu's meals would probably change her mood. Talking to Soften made her a little happier.

"C'mon Enkai," Beauty said, waking Enkai slightly. "We'll go see Bobobo. Although he can be a buffoon, he's pretty funny." So Beauty went to look for Bobobo. She soon found him in an exercise room. "BOBOBO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"I'm exercising," Bobobo said, who was wearing a purple jumpsuit that had yellow streaks going up both sides. "What's up? And don't say 'the sky' that's my joke."

"I'm just feeling a little down. And I thought that coming to you would cheer my mood up."

"Exercise Beauty! It cheers everyone up!"

"I don't want to exercise right now Bobobo. Maybe later. I'm gonna look for the others. Goodbye."

"Later."

Beauty decided to see if Bububu had finished making lunch yet. And talking to another girl is usually the best thing when you're feeling down.

"Hi Beauty. I just finished making lunch. You want some?" Bububu asked.

"Sure. I'd love some," Beauty said with a smile.

"I hope you don't mind but I could only make some bangers and mash."

"Are you kidding? I haven't had bangers and mash for like, ages!"

"One plate of bangers and mash coming up!"

Meanwhile, Don Patch had been thinking that his God-son was getting fat, even though he wasn't, and decided to force him into running laps around the whole boat.

"Come on move it! Just eight more laps to go!" Don Patch yelled, as Hatenkou passed him for about the fortieth time.

"I know you keep telling me to go on God-father, but doing one lap takes far too long!" Hatenkou complained.

"Whaa! I can't believe that you don't want to do what I say! All I'm trying to do is have a healthy God-son. Whaaa!"

"I'M SORRY GOD-FARTHER! I WILL TRY MY HARDEST!" Hatenkou yelled, running off again.

"Sucker." Don Patch looked over at Gasser, who was currently laid on his side on a sun bed. "Boy, you should run laps too!"

"-**BEEP**- off."

"Oh someone's in a baddie moody!"

"Just go away."

"I can't. I have to wait for Hatenkou to finish his eight more laps."

"Don't you get it? He's in a bad mood so leave him alone," Dengakuman said.

"Why's he in a bad mood?"

"I know why!!!!!!!" Jelly said, dragging out the word 'why' and speaking in a high-pitched voice.

"Why?" Don Patch and Dengakuman asked.

"It's because he loves Beauty, but he also is starting to like Hatenkou."

"THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!" Gasser yelled, kicking the three idiots into the water.

"BAD MOOD!" Don Patch yelled before he landed in the water.

"Hey, where'd God-father?" Hatenkou asked who had just finished running his forty-first lap around the boat.

"He's gone for a swim," Gasser said, laying back down on his sun bed.

"I get it! God-father wishes for me to swim laps around the boat! I'm coming God-father!"

"What a dork." Gasser closed his eyes slightly. When he did he could see the outline of a man. He closed his eyes fully and saw that the man was Arashi. "What do you want?"

'_I'm just here to tell you that you nothing better happen to you before you get inside the kingdom, or else I'll hurt your little girlfriend,_' Arashi said, his voice echoing inside Gasser's mind.

"No! I'll never let you touch Beauty!"

'_Then don't fail._'

Gasser quickly opened his eyes to find himself in his bed. His body felt soaking wet and he was breathing heavy. He tried to sit up but found that his body hurt whenever he moved. But why did his body hurt so much? Was it Arashi's doing? Ignoring the pain, Gasser sat up and looked around the room. No one else was there so he got up and went to the bridge. Bobobo and Beauty were there.

"Gas-Can! You're ok!" Beauty cried running over to him.

"Hey, what happened?" Gasser asked.

"You tried to drown yourself," Bobobo said.

"What? When?"

"Don't you remember Gas-Can? About an hour ago you tried to drown yourself," Beauty said, looking slightly concerned.

"Weird. The last thing I remember, was Arashi talking to me in my head."

"Don't worry my little Gasser! I'll take great care of you!" Bobobo said, in a high-pitched voice and dressed as a woman and not to mention giving Gasser a life threatening hug.

"Mr. Bobobo I can't breathe!" Gasser said, his voice muffled as Bobobo's arm was covering his mouth.

"I'll make you pancakes for breakfast, rice soup for lunch and dinner and cake for supper!"

"Bobobo! Gas-Can can't breathe! You're gonna make him pass out!" Beauty cried.

"Let's go for a swim!!!!!!" Bobobo grabbed Gasser and Beauty's hands and pulled them into the water with him.

"Bobobo! What did you do that for!" Beauty screamed.

"And what made you think we wanted to go for a swim!" Gasser yelled.

"I just...thought that..." Bobobo began crying like a big baby.

"I thought he was a big baby," Beauty said. Gasser nodded, only to find that a surge a pain travel around his body so much that Gasser couldn't stay bobbing on top of the water. "Gas-Can? Gas-Can? Gas-Can!" Beauty dived underwater and grabbed Gasser by the back of his collar to bring him back up to the surface. "Bobobo! Gas-Can needs help!" Beauty cried, with the back of Gasser's head leaning on her chest on her arms around is neck. Bobobo grabbed both of them and went back onto the bridge.

"Gasser, are you alright?" Bobobo asked, once they all got their breaths back.

"...Yeah...I'm...ok," Gasser said, still panting slightly.

"Gas-Can, you really scared me," Beauty said wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug.

"Sorry Beauty. I keep getting strikes of pain surging through my body and I can't concentrate," Gasser said, returning the hug.

"Hey don't forget me," Bobobo said, hugging both of them.

"Beau'y," came Enkai's voice.

"Enkai! You got it wrong silly," Beauty said, giggling. "It's Beauty. Beau-ty"

"Beau'y."

"You'll get it soon."

**End of chapter! The next day is the day when the sea kingdom appears! Will our heroes be able to get inside without Arashi bothering them? Or will something bad happen? Find out next time!**

**Enkai- Bye-bye! **


	47. Bobobo's Enkai Adventure Part 13

Bobobo's Enkai

Adventure

**Hi everyone! Thanx again for all the reviews! The story's beginning to come to an end, for real this time! But it doesn't matter cos I'll probably here from you from my other fanfics! Last time Beauty got sad cos Enkai will have to leave her soon, Don Patch, Jelly and Dengakuman got kicked in the water, Bobobo was exercising, Hatenkou was running laps for his God-father, Soften wonders what the sea kingdom will look like, Bububu made bangers and mash, Yun-Lee wasn't in the last chapter and Gasser's being suspected of liking Hatenkou.**

**Gasser- NO I'M NOT!!!**

"It looks like today is the day," Bobobo said. He was with Yun-Lee, who was controlling the boat. It was still quite early in the morning, and they were the only two awake.

"Yeah. But what are we gonna do about the Aqua Rays?" Yun-Lee asked.

"We'll get rid of them at the sea kingdom."

"Are you sure? Sounds pretty risky."

"Don't forget, they're underwater at the moment and it's hard to attack them. If they were on land then it'd be easier to attack them head on."

"Ok. The kingdom is suppose to appear at exactly midnight. So when it appears it neither today nor tomorrow."

"So we have nineteen hours left."

"Right. You should try getting some sleep if you wanna fight Arashi."

"Very well. But you could do with some rest too."

"Yeah. I will in a minute. I have to stop the boat."

Meanwhile, Beauty couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about what will happen to Enkai. A few tears escaped her eyes sometimes. But her crying had woken Enkai up.

"Beau'y?" Enkai said.

"Enkai, I love you," Beauty whispered through her tears, pulling Enkai closer to her. What she didn't know was that it had also woken her roommate. Gasser was sat on his bed looking over at Beauty. It wasn't until he got up and left the room that Beauty realized that he was awake. "Gas-Can?" But Gasser had already left.

"Gas-Can sad Beau'y sad," Enkai sad.

"You mean, cos I'm sad, Gas-Can's sad?"

"Yes."

"I should really try not to make him worry about me so much. That's all I've ever done to him. Make him worry about me. I'm so stupid."

"So you're ok then?" came Gasser's voice. He was sat on his bed again.Beauty could see his golden eyes shining from some light that was coming into the room.

"Gas-Can! When did you get back?" Beauty said, sitting up in surprised.

"Just now. So are you ok?" Gasser asked again.

"Yeah. It's just. After today, we'll never see Enkai again." Some tears spilled from Beauty's eyes as she said this. Gasser got up and sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer from comfort.

"It's ok Beauty. Everyone'll be sad. So you don't have to cry." Gasser turned away slightly. "And I don't really like seeing you like this."

"Gas-Can," was all Beauty could say before she began crying, holding a fistful of Gasser's shirt. "You're always so kind to me," Beauty said, after her tears died down slightly. "But all I ever make you do is worry about me. I'm sorry."

"Shhh. Evrything's ok. You don't **always** make me worry," Gasser said, resting his chin on top of her head.

"You said 'always', so that means I do make you worry. I may as well leave the gang when I have the chance."

"NO!" Gasser yelled suddenly, making Beauty look up at him. "When I was about to kill myself, I didn't stop because I wanted to. It was so I could be with you."

"Awww, so precious," came Hatenkou's voice.

"Hatenkou!?" Gasser cried in surprise.

"I know! Those two are the most adorable couple in the world!" Bububu cried.

"And Bububu too?" Beauty cried, in surprise along with Gasser.

"Soz! But when we saw you two together we just had to comment about it," Hatenkou said, barging in the room along with Bububu.

"Put some lights on around here. How you two can see across the room is beyond me," Bububu said, switching the lights on making Beauty and Gasser sheild their eyes from the light.

"Ahhh, I know why they had the lights off."

"Why? Tell me! Tell me!"

"NO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Gasser cried, waving his arms around and blushing madly.

"What are they talking about Gas-Can?" Beauty asked, completely clueless.

"Ok, we'll leave you to your little, _business_. Bye bye," Hatenkou said, waving along with Bububu as they exited the room.

"We really should be getting some sleep," Gasser sighed. "Um, you and Enkai can sleep with me if you want."

"Thanks Gas-Can. You're just too kind," Beauty said, sobbing quietly. Soon, Enkai was laid on his back next to Beauty who was laid on her back next to Gasser who was laid on his stomach with his left arm wrapped around Beauty, and were all sleeping soundly.

**Awww! As much as I like to torment Gasser, I like doing things like this with him and Beauty. And here's another embarrassing secret about him. Tickle him on the sides, he hates it. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!But how will the rest of the day turn out for our heroes? Find out, next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	48. Bobobo's Enkai Adventure Part 14

Bobobo's Enkai

Adventure

**Hello again!!!!! Thanx once again for all the reviews! Not much happened last time so I'm just gonna get straight into it.**

Now today had to be the hottest day since the gang started their adventure. All that wanted to be done was lay around doing nothing. Even Yun-Lee had decided to take a break. The time was around noon, which explained the unbearable heat.

The only one that didn't mind the heat was Bobobo. Everyone kept wondering how he wasn't hot since he kept on running around everywhere.

"Hasn't he heated up enough yet?" Beauty asked, sweat dropping.

"You know my brother," Bububu said. "Nothing gets in the way of what he does best at."

"Being a fool?"

"Exactly."

"I wonder where Gas-Can is. I haven't seen him since this morning. And just what were _you_ and Hatenkou doing together?"

"I-UH-I-UM-YOU SEE-IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"I'll lay it off if you lay of with the me and Gas-Can thing, got it?"

"Right!"

Then a thought came to Beauty. What if, the reason she hadn't seen Gasser all day was because he tried to commit suicide again. _'No! Gas-Can said that he would never do it because he said he wanted to be with me instead! But then, where is he? Could it be that the Aqua Rays have caught him? Nah! I bet any minute he's gonna come along and hit Don Patch for some reason.'_

"Hey Beauty," Bububu said, snapping Beauty out of her thought. "You ok Beauty? You're a little quiet."

"I'm fine," Beauty said.

"You sure. I don't want you hanging around up here if you're not feeling well or anything."

"I'm fine Bububu. Trust me."

"Ok. But if you the slightest bit ill or dizzy, you go straight to bed."

"Beau'y," Enkai said, hopping up onto Beauty's lap.

"Enkai! Where have you been?" Beauty asked the little creature.

"Gas-Can downstairs."

"Oh he's downstairs? See ya Bububu. I'm gonna go see Gas-Can."

"See ya," Bububu said.

"Where abouts is he Enkai?" Beauty asked, as she and Enkai made their way downstairs. Enkai began leading her to where the bedrooms were. Enkai pointed at Beauty and Gasser's room. "Oh, he's in there?" Beauty opened the door and entered.

Gasser was sprawled out on top of his bed, sleeping soundly. His hair was messed up and his lips were parted slightly. The heat must've got to him. There was a small fan attached to the side of the room which was facing Gasser.

Beauty walked over and sat on his bed so she could see his face better. Beauty loved watching Gasser sleep. She always thought that he had an adorable face when he sleeps. It always made her want to give him a BIG hug. She smiled to herself and yawned.

"You look like you could do with some sleep too ya know," Gasser said, looking up at her with one eye closed due to tiredness.

"Oh Gas-Can! Did I wake you up? I am so sorry," Beauty cried.

"No you didn't wake me. That annoying fan did." Gasser pointed to the fan on the wall and sat up, rubbing his right eye since that was the one that wouldn't open.

"It does sound a bit annoying."

"A bit? You gotta be kidin' me. Every time I fall asleep it wakes me up!"

"Why not turn it off?"

"If I do that then I'll be like a roast chicken."

Beauty smiled and leaned the back of her head against his chest, looking up at him. "Would it help if I slept with you?" she asked. Gasser wrapped his arms around her and nodded. Gasser laid down and the two soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Jelly, Dengakuman and Don Patch were trying to get Bobobo to stop running around. Now this may have seemed like a normal task, but something about it grossed them out and it probably would with you if you had to do it. Bobobo was NAKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"MY EYES!" Jelly screamed, as Bobobo ran past him.

"Bobobo! Come back here and put on some clothes!" Don Patch called, dressed as a woman.

"How are we ever gonna catch him?" Dengakuman asked, out of breath from trying to catch Bobobo.

"Maybe, just maybe, your love for tofu dipped in miso on a stick will be an advantage to us," Jelly said.

"What do ya mean?" Don Patch asked.

"We should get lots of miso and lay it out across the floor, and when Bobobo runs past, he'll get stuck in it."

"That's genius!" Dengakuman said.

About an hour later, Bobobo finally came running around where the other three had put the miso. And, as predicted, he got stuck in the miso. But when Don Patch, Jelly and Dengakuman jumped out on him, Bobobo was wearing clothes!

"Hey! Where'd you get them clothes?" Don Patch yelled.

"From the department store," Bobobo said.

"So we set that trap out for nothing?" Dengakuman cried. "You guys wasted all my miso! Now there's nothing to dip my tofu in!"

**Oh boy, what idiots. And please excuse Mr. Bobobo from being naked. Next time I see him he is _so_ gonna get it. That's the end of this chapter. Only a few more to go! But when will the sea kingdom arrive?! I want it to arrive!! Whaaaa! Wait, why am I saying this to you? I know when it's gonna arrive!!**


	49. Bobobo's Enkai Adventure Part 15

Bobobo's Enkai

Adventure

**Hi every one! I skip it a bit from noon to midnight when the sea temple is suppose to appear. Shall we see what happens when it does?**

Everyone was on the bridge, as the time they have eagerly been waiting for was finally about to come. At all times, no one acted like a buffoon or idiotic. Even Don Patch was acting seriously. Beauty always kept tight hold of Enkai, asking herself what will happen to him after the sea kingdom disappeared.

"Hey what's that?" Hatenkou asked suddenly. In the water was a huge white light.

"That's it!" Yun-Lee cried.

"The sea temple?" Beauty asked. Yun-Lee nodded.

"And knowing the Aqua Rays they're probably right behind us," Bobobo said. Gasser's face saddened slightly since he knew it was his fault that the Aqua Rays were tracking them.

"Well they won't be following us once we beat the hell out of them inside!" Soften said, cracking his knuckles.

Just then, the sea kingdom began to rise out of the water. It was huge, and was a lilac color too. As the boat got closer to the kingdom, the gang could see that there was a long path that lead up to the huge doors.

"Wow, so **this** is what we've been looking for," Dengakuman said, as he and the others stood on the path.

"It's incredible," Hatenkou said.

"I think that this place would look better if it was a pinky color," Bububu said.

"Hey Gas-Can! Check out the floor! It looks like it's made out of marble," Beauty said, still holding Enkai in her arms.

"It's pretty obvious that a kingdom will have things like this, but you wouldn't expect them to have a door made of marble," Gasser said, pointing to the doors. It was true. Not only was the path leading up to the doors made out of marble, but the door itself was made out of marble too.

"So how are we suppose to get inside?" Bobobo asked. Just then the two horns on the back of Enkai's head began to glow the same color as the sea kingdom. The doors glowed the same color and began to open.

"Wow Enkai! That was incredible!" Beauty exclaimed.

"C'mon. I'm guessing that the Aqua Rays are right behind us," Yun-Lee said. "We have to be as quick as possible."

As the gang entered the kingdom, they noticed a statue of two very familiar people. The first one was the lord of the sea, Enkai. The second one shocked them all. It was Beauty! She stood next to Enkai with a determined look on her face.

"Hey Beauty, how come you get a statue and I don't? I'm the star of this show!" Don Patch yelled.

"Wha?! I don't even know why there is a statue of me!" Beauty said.

"Of course," Yun-Lee said. "That girl from the legend, the one who was with Enkai! Beauty, you're the girl from the legend over a thousand years ago!"

"So, I'm the one who saved the world?"

"Yep. And it's time to do it again."

"Not so fast," came a voice from behind.

"Arashi!?" the others cried.

"That's right," said Arashi. "And now if you don't mind. Hand over Enkai."

"No! You don't deserve to!" Beauty cried.

"Beauty, give Enkai to me," Bobobo said. Beauty obeyed. "Now I want the rest of you to get out of here."

"What!?" Don Patch cried.

"Bobobo, you can't be serious," Soften said.

"It's for the best," Bobobo said. The others new that was right and made there way back to the boat. But Beauty stopped as she got in front of where the boat was and looked back to where Bobobo and Arashi were.

"Beauty, c'mon we have to go!" Bububu called. But Beauty didn't listen.

"Beauty!" Yun-Lee called. Still, they got no reply.

"No, I can't be," Hatenkou said.

"What? Why isn't she coming?" Jelly asked.

"She's decided to stay behind."

At hearing what Hatenkou had said and realizing that he was right, Gasser ran off the boat, grabbed Beauty's hand and quickly made there way back to where Bobobo and Arashi were.

'_Hold on Mr. Bobobo,_' Gasser thought.

'_We're coming to help ya,_' Beauty thought.

**End of chappie!!! Hope you guy have enjoyed! ** **What's going to happen in the battle between Bobobo and Arashi? Will Beauty and Gasser really be able to help? Find out next time!**


	50. Bobobo's Enkai Adventure Part 16

Bobobo's Enkai

Adventure

**Hey there everyone nice to see again. In the last chapter, the sea kingdom finally appeared, but as soon as the gang entered, Arashi appeared. In order to keep his friends safe, Bobobo ordered that the others must stay inside the boat until the fight is over. But Beauty didn't want her friend to be in battle alone and was soon followed by Gasser to help Bobobo. Let's find out what happens next!**

"So it finally comes to this," Arashi said with an evil grin on his face.

"Whoever survives this battle shall claim the Platinum Partridge," Bobobo announced.

"And that survivor will be me. FIST OF THE ICE TOMB!! FROST BITE ATTACK!!"

Icicles began to fire out of Arashi's hands. Bobobo successfully managed to doge them. But every time an icicle missed, the next one was bigger and soon Bobobo couldn't defend himself. But he wasn't down for long.

"FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR!! NOSE HAIR RIBBONS!!"

Bobobo's nose hair began twirling around as he tried to attack Arashi. But Arashi was too fast and managed to dodge his attack.

"SNOT FU YOU!!" Bobobo called, as his nose hair matched Arashi's speed and managed to hit him dead on.

"That was just pure luck," Arashi said. "But you see, I have mastered more than one fist! FIST OF THE BLACK HOLE!! SOUL SUCKIND TERMINATE!!"

A black hole appeared behind Bobobo and tried to suck him in. But Bobobo just used his nose hair to grab onto a nearby object in the room.

"Haha! There is no escape Bobobo!" Arashi said. "The black hole sucks up one thing and that is going to be you!"

"Only one thing you say?" Bobobo said. He used one of his nose hairs to grab a brick that was on the floor, and tossed it into the black hole. After swallowing it up, the black hole disappeared.

"No matter. I have plenty more fists to try out on you. FIST OF THE GREATE OCEAN!! WHIRLPOOL WASH UP!!"

A huge whirlpool appeared underneath Bobobo and pulled him inside it. But somehow, and don't ask me how, Bobobo managed to get behind Arashi for a solid attack.

"WRAP UP NOSE HAIR!!"

Bobobo's nose hair wrapped around Arashi tightly. They wrapped around him so tightly that Arashi began to cough up blood.

"Why you... I **will** kill you for this," Arashi said.

"Oh yeah? I'd just like to see you try," Bobobo challenged.

"Very well then!"

Arashi managed to rip apart Bobobo's nose hairs completely, making Bobobo scream in pain. Arashi that generated some electricity in his hand, which turned into a ball-like shape, and charged at Bobobo. He pushed the electric ball into Bobobo's guts, making Bobobo scream in pain even more.

"That was my Fist of the Lightning," Arashi said.

"That attack, was so powerful," was all Bobobo managed to say.

"BOBOBO!!" came the cry from two teens. It was Beauty and Gasser.

"What are you two doing here? I told you to go back to the boat!"

"We can't!" Gasser said.

"Not when our friend is in danger!" Beauty said. But before anyone could do anything, Arashi quickly launched a lightning ball at Beauty, knocking her down, out cold.

"BEAUTY!!" Bobobo and Gasser cried, at seeing their female friend on the floor, with no life left inside of her.

**Noo! Beauty died! It's all Arashi's fault! Will Bobobo and Gasser be able to defeat Arashi? Is it possible to bring Beauty's life back? Find out in the next chapter.**


	51. Bobobo's Enkai Adventure Part 17

Bobobo's Enkai

Adventure

**Hey I'm back! Now last time, the battle between Bobobo and Arashi had begun. Every time Bobobo dodged one fist attack, Arashi would switch to a different fist technique. Beauty and Gasser came along to help Bobobo but Beauty got hit and now unfortunately is dead. Whaaa! Anywho, let's get on with the fic.**

"BEAUTY!!" Bobobo and Gasser cried.

"Hahaha! That's what she gets for being a little brat and thinking that she could help out!" Arashi cackled.

"C'mon Beauty, wake up," Gasser begged, shaking Beauty.

"There's no point trying to wake her. Face it, she died on you!"

"Only a heartless fool would such a thing!" Bobobo cried.

"Why thank you I am a heartless fool," Arashi said.

"You killed Beauty," Gasser growled. His back was turned to Bobobo and Arashi, so none of them could see the anger in his face. There was no shine in his eyes, only pure hate. A dark golden aura appeared around Gasser. Gasser charged at Arashi with two large stink bombs in his hands.

"Gasser! Wait boy!" Bobobo called, but Gasser didn't listen.

"You are a fool," Arashi said, as he quickly generated a lightning ball in his hand and pushed it into Gasser's guts before Gasser had the time to attack. Gasser coughed up a large amount of blood then collapsed.

"Gasser!" Bobobo cried. Thanks to Arashi, the two teenagers of the group had died. '_What am I gonna do?_' Bobobo thought. '_If I don't do anything soon, then the same thing that happened to them will happen to me!_'

"Bobo!" Enkai cried.

"Enkai. Watch out!" Bobobo called.

Arashi was quickly running to try and catch Enkai. A blue glow appeared around Enkai. The same glow appeared around Arashi and then was flung to the other side of the room. Enkai made a blue glow appear around Bobobo.

"What's going on?" Bobobo asked. "It feels like I have five times more power than I did before."

"NO! I'M DONE FOR SURE!" Arashi cried.

"FIST OF NOSE HAIR!! IT'S TIME TO TAKE YOU DOWN!!"

Just about every single nose hair Bobobo had came out and attacked Arashi hard. As the last one whipped him on the head, Arashi's life had come to an end.

"The Aqua Rays will no longer terrorise those who cross the sea with great treasure," Bobobo said. "Now then. There is only one thing left for all this to be over."

Bobobo picked Enkai up and went to the centre of the room, where the circular pattern was that had five layers of different stones in. He placed Enkai in the centre, which was on top of the gold layer. A blue glow illuminated Enkai and soon the circular pattern lit up. The stone doors on the other end of the room slowly opened up. Bobobo walked inside. The room was pitch black, but then a figure appeared. It was the same girl that was with the statue of Enkai, the one who looked like Beauty.

"Congratulations," the Beauty look alike said. "You have defeated Arashi and opened the gates to the Platinum Partridge. As you know, the Platinum Partridge is a ball of energy than can give you the power to make anything possible. However, what you probably didn't know, was that it can only be used for one thing. You may make your decision now."

"I did want to get rid of all the hairhunt blocks so no one's hair would be in danger," Bobobo said to himself. "But two of my friends have fallen and I can't leave them like that."

"Have you decided?"

"Yes. I want my two friends, Beauty and Gasser to be alive and just as healthy as they were before this adventure even started." As Bobobo said this, a phantom image of Beauty jumping on Gasser's back, both smiling, appeared behind Bobobo.

"Very well."

The Beauty like alike held her arms out in front of her and a black and purple ball appeared. The ball lit up and a white glow filled the entire room.

"Your friends are safe, but they won't wake up for a while. Now go! The sea kingdom is about to go back into the ocean for another thousand years! Go!" the Beauty look alike demanded.

Bobobo ran out the room and picked up his two friends, tucking one under each arm, and ran out of the room.

'_Thank you Beauty look alike. And thank you more, Enkai, lord of the ocean,_' Bobobo thought.

Meanwhile, back on the boat...

"Hey guys! Check it out! The sea kingdom's starting to sink!" Don Patch cried.

"Hey you're right God-father," Hatenkou said.

"Oh no! Bobobo and the others are still in there!" Bububu cried.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're gonna be ok," Yun-Lee said.

"Knowing Bobobo they will be fine," Soften said.

"Hey what's that?" Jelly and Dengakuman asked, as they could see a figure running down the path holding two unconscious teenagers under his arms.

"BOBOBO!" everyone on the boat cried, as the realized it was Bobobo who was running down the path. He quickly jumped onto the boat, and literally mean that he jumped pretty high to get on the boat.

"Quickly! The kingdom's sinking back into the ocean!" Bobobo called.

"Right! I'll start moving the boat," Yun-Lee said, as he went and did so. Bobobo placed the two teens on the floor, their heads leaning against each other.

"What happened?" Dengakuman asked.

"They were injured in battle. But they should be ok," Bobobo said.

"Where's Enkai?" Bububu asked.

"He had to stay in the sea kingdom."

"What!?" Beauty cried, snapping awake and standing up, letting Gasser fall on the floor with a **thud** which actually woke him.

"It was what needed to be done Beauty," Bobobo said.

"What's going on? What happened?" Gasser asked.

"Enkai is inside the sea kingdom, making sure that all the ocean is safe and healthy."

"I guess it was for the best then," Beauty said. She went to the side of the boat where the kingdom could still be seen a little. "GOODBYE ENKAI! I'LL MISS YOU!"

"Beau'y!" a faint and echo voice could be heard.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Well then," Don Patch said. "It looks like this adventure's over."

"It's time to fight the hairhunt troops again!" Hatenkou called.

"Bobobo," Bububu said.

"Yeah what is it?" Bobobo asked.

"If its ok, then I'd like to go back home."

"Of course. You are the older one." Bububu hugged Bobobo.

"And I'm gonna hang around you guys!" Dengakuman cried.

"Oh no you're not!" Soften called throwing him into the ocean.

"NO! I CAN'T SWIM!"

"This gang, is as crazy as always," Beauty said.

"Well as long as they're like that, then we know they're fine," Gasser said, putting his hands behind his head and using them to lean against.

**Wait! The fic still isn't over yet! I'm gonna be kind and show what happens about a month or two now in the next chapter. Then it will be finished. Bye bye!**


	52. Two Months Later

Bobobo's Enkai

Adventure

**Hi there! It's the very last chapter and I mean it this time! A great big thank you for everyone who's stuck with the fanfic about 51 chapters ago. Thank you also for the reviewers. I would put the names up but there's quite a lot, but thank you anyway! Now let's get on with the final chapter!!**

Two months had passed bye since the gangs Enkai adventure. So far there had been no threat on the world so the gang were still at ease. Also, Beauty discovered that the reason she was able to heal so fast was because she was the heir of the girl in Enkai's ledged. Now, remember when Bobobo asked for Beauty and Gasser to be just as healthy _before_ the adventure began? It just so happens that Gasser got a scan took and that small device in his brain wasn't there anymore!

Speaking of Gasser, Beauty finally came up to Gasser and properly accepted his request for her to be his girlfriend. The two were now a happy couple! So sweet. Let's see what's happening today with Bobobo and friends.

The gang were staying at a hotel. Today they were sat in the backyard having a picnic.

"The weather today sure is good," Beauty said, looking up at the sky which was a pure blue.

"Ok, who ordered the squid, banana and ice-cream pudding?" Bobobo asked.

"WHAT KIND OF A PUDDING IS THAT!??" Beauty freaked.

"OH, oh, I did, I did!" Don Patch cried, waving his hand in the air.

"Figures. I wonder where Gas-Can is. I haven't seen him all day."

Beauty got up and decided to look for her boyfriend. He wasn't anywhere around the picnic area. So Beauty decided to go a little into the woods that was nearby. She soon came across the teenaged boy.

"Gas-Can! There you are I- " Beauty was cut of by Gasser placing a hand over her mouth. He put his finger to his lips, indicating to be quiet. He pointed to the three people he was watching. Beauty's eyes widened. It was Gasser's family. His mother and sister, Tang, were splashing each other in the river while his farther just sat on the edge laughing. Gasser was smiling widely watching them.

"You love your family lots don't you," Beauty whispered after Gasser had taken his hand away. Gasser nodded.

"And there's someone else I love," Gasser whispered.

"Who?"

"You of course." Gasser planted a kiss on Beauty's lips. The two made their way back to the others and saw that they were all laid on the grass, sleeping soundly.

"We could do with some sleep too," Beauty yawned.

"Yeah," Gasser agreed. The two laid down and went to sleep, as there was no evil to disturb their time of peace.

"FLUPE!" came fluff-ball's voice out of nowhere. It was as if the sound of its voice activated Beauty's dream. It wasn't one filled with horror or anything like that. It was just her and the others playing in a meadow.

**The end! I will miss you all! But then again I may see you in some of my other fanfics. I hope you enjoyed this one. I am actually beginning to write another one call 'Bobobo Riraito Matsudai' but I'm not sure when it will be put up. but if you're interested then please read when I do. Bye!**

**Beauty- Bye bye. Love ya****♥**


End file.
